Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: Naruto/Kamen Rider Double. 10 years after the Kyuubi on the festival, Naruto and Sasuke endup in a shack that contains something the world hasn't seen in 1000 years. COMPLETE! Sequel In Progress!
1. Prologue

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou!!!! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

I don't own either of the shows.

* * *

**_13 Years After Kyuubi Attack_**

It was a calm cool night at the village hidden in the Leaves. Everyone was enjoying the festival except for two people.

Uzumaki Naruto. AKA The Prankster of Konoha, The Demon Brat, and The Village Pariah.

Uchiha Sasuke. AKA The Last Uchiha and The Uchiha Prodigy.

Both have suffered accidents that were somehow related to their family.

Both are alone on this day.

What happens when they meet at a park?

Lets find out.

* * *

_**Konoha park 8:00 p.m.**_

Naruto was slowly swinging on the swings alone staring at the fireworks being fired at the festival. He sighed.

_'I wish I could go.'_ Naruto thought but he knew he couldn't.

"Is anyone else there?" A voice Naruto recognised as Sasuke Uchiha asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing the figure a couple yards away.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked wondering what Naruto was doing here alone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."Naruto said smiling before hearing many running footsteps.

"HEY LOOK ITS THE DEMON BRAT!!!!!!"One of the many villagers yelled.

"SASUKE-SAMA IS WITH HIM!!! THE DEMON MUST HAVE BRAINWASHED HIM!!!"Another villager yelled.

"Naruto why are they calling you a demon?"Sasuke asked but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran.

"FOLLOW THE DEMON!!!"The first villager yelled.

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Naruto and Sasuke were in an old shack behind the Hokage mountain.

Naruto panted and leaned on one of the walls hearing the mob getting closer. The wall glowed white and a hatch appeared on the floor. Naruto and Sasuke looked at it and pulled on the handle revealing a green staircase.

"Maybe the demon is in that shack!!"A villager yelled.

Without another thought Naruto and Sasuke ran down the stairs. The hatch closed and disappeared as the villagers barged in.

* * *

The staircase opened up into a room with a giant whiteboard with many equations and words on it next to a bookshelf. there was a silver case with a green and black W on it. On a lower level there was a black metal floor.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the whiteboard and glanced at it before walking to the case. They opened the case and saw 6 rectangular palm-sized devices above a red machine with two slots.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be drawn to the rectangular devices and pulled out two of them.

Naruto pulled out a black one that had a dark purple J with the word Joker above it.

Sasuke pulled out a green one that had a dark green C with the word cyclone above it.

Both boys noticed a button on the device and pressed it.

A sudden rush of information went into their heads. It showed monsters, tall buildings, betrayal, allies, enemies, and friendship. Both boys fell to the floor unconcious.

* * *

**I know its short. This will be the shortest chapter in the story. the rest of them will be longer.**

**If anyone has any original enemy gaia memories please pm me.**

**R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R **


	2. Graduation and First Henshin!

" Naruto " Human speaking

_" Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice and Gaia memory.**_

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

I don't own either of the shows.

Kamen Rider Genki: Thanks for the review but that's not what I was asking. I asked for ENEMY Gaia memories. I don't plan for Double to have a new form.

By the way there's a poll at the bottom.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be drawn to the rectangular devices and pulled out two of them.**_

_**Naruto pulled out a black one that had a dark purple J with the word Joker above it.**_

_**Sasuke pulled out a green one that had a dark green C with the word Cyclone above it.**_

_**Both boys noticed a button on the device and pressed it.**_

_**A sudden rush of information went into their heads. It showed monsters, tall buildings, betrayal, allies, enemies, and friendship. Both boys fell to the floor unconcious.**_

* * *

_**7 hours later**_

Naruto and Sasuke groaned as they slowly woke up. They looked around remembering why they were there.

"Naruto did you see what I saw?"Sasuke asked.

"It depends. did you see monsters, tall buildings and two guys with suits on?"Naruto asked.

"So what do we do now?"Sasuke asked looking at the other Gaia memories.

"Lets tell the old man!"Naruto yelled.

"...who?"Sasuke asked.

"The Hokage."Naruto said.

"...Do you really call Hokage-sama an old man? I don't believe it."Sasuke said.

"Well I do..."Naruto said."Believe it."(sorry couldn't resist)

"But why would he believe us?"Sasuke asked as he walked up the stairs."I say we keep it to ourselves until it gets out of hand. Who knows, we might never use it."

"Fine"Naruto grumbled.

* * *

_**Konoha Academy**_

The class was normal. Loud cries of 'Sasuke-kun' echoed over and over as two running sets of footsteps echoed as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka raced to the door. A few seconds later and two simultaneous cries of 'I won' resounded of the walls.

The two then argued over and over about who won when they saw Naruto sitting next to Sasuke spacing out while looking at nothing.

"NARUTO! THATS MY SEAT!"Sakura shouted.

"FOREHEAD ITS MY SEAT! I WAS HERE FIRST!"Ino exclaimed

"I WAS THE FIRST HERE! YOU TWO WERE THE LAST GIRLS HERE!"Another girl yelled.

And it went on and on until...

"Shut up."Sasuke said annoyed.

The room then turned deathly silent.

Iruka walked in at that moment and coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"This is our last day together as today is the Genin Exams."

Most of the class cheered.

"First, there will be three separate tests. First a written test, then an accuracy test, and finally a Ninjutsu test."Iruka said.

When Naruto heard there was a written test, he began sweating._'Oh man...'_

_'It's okay I'll help you.' _Sasuke said over their mental link that formed thanks to the major memory upload.

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

Thanks to Sasuke, Naruto didn't do half bad.

Next came the shuriken and kunai test.

"Now you will each get five kunai and shuriken and try to hit the bullseyes."Iruka said.

Thanks to Naruto receiving near perfect aim thanks to the Trigger memory, he was in the top ten. Iruka was proud and and thought Naruto was training hard. He failed the broken pencil in Mizuki's hand that seemed to be broken because of pressure.

"Finally the Ninjutsu test. You must be able to sucessfully make three identical clones."Iruka said.

After most of the students have gone, it was Naruto's turn. He began charging up chakra."Clone Jutsu!" After the poof of smoke blew away it revealed two sick clones. Naruto looked at them and knew he failed.

* * *

_**Konoha Forest**_

"You're right. I hate the Kyuubi."Iruka said.

_'I knew it. Iruka hates me.' _Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"but Naruto isn't the Kyuubi."Iruka said.

Mizuki laughed manically."Then you both can die."He threw his last giant shuriken but it was intercepted in midair by a lone kunai.

"I won't let you lay another hand on Iruka-sensei."Naruto said.

"Fine demon. I'll kill you first with one punch."Mizuki said walking forward.

"Really? SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!"Roughly 1000 clones appeared.

Mizuki stared in shock but started grinning."You think this will stop me?"Mizuki then sent a pulse of black chakra that eliminated half of the clones. Black and yellow strips appeared on him and made him look like a humanoid started clawing through the clones one by one with ease.

Naruto backed up._'Great now he's on a totally different level.'_

He reached into his pouch for something to use when he felt the DoubleDriver._'I guess I could use that'_

Naruto took it out and put it on his waist as a leather strip went out the left side, wound around him and connected to the right side. The wind unexpectedly picked up.

Mizuki destroying the last clone noticed this."Shouldn't you be trying to 'beat me a thousand times fold?' or something like that?" He mocked.

Naruto smirked."Don't worry. We will."Naruto whispered.

* * *

_**Uchiha compound**_

Sasuke looked at his headband wondering why Naruto failed when the DoubleDriver appeared on him._'Naruto what are you doing?' _Sasukeasked. He took out the Cyclone memory and pressed the button. _**CYCLONE!**_

* * *

_'I'll explain later. Just get ready.'_Naruto responded taking out the Joker memory and pressed the button. _**JOKER!**_

* * *

_**BOTH PLACES AT THE SAME TIME**_

"HENSHIN!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Sasuke put the Cyclone memory into the right slot and it disappeared while Sasuke fell to the floor. It reappeared in Naruto's.

* * *

_**Konoha forest**_

Naruto pushed the Cyclone memory down and put the Joker memory into the left slot causing a pulsating sound to be heard. He then pushed the slots away from each other making the DoubleDriver form a W and music to play. The wind gathered around Naruto as particles attached to his body and form a suit that was half black, half green. The helmet was also half black, half green but the eyes were red. the suit had a black cape on it. The wind increased and blew around everywhere.

"NowIts time to count your sins."A voice that sounded like Naruto and a certain Uchiha combined said.

The cursed-seal induced Mizuki and the new Kamen Rider Double charged.

* * *

**If anyone has any original enemy gaia memories please pm me.**

**POLL 1:**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a Gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**POLL 2:**

**Who should be Accel?**

**Lee?**

**Shikamaru?**

**CHoji?**

**Kiba?**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	3. First Fight and Joker Extreme!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" Naruto " Human thinking

" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice**_

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

I don't own either of the shows.

Kamen Rider Genki: Thanks for the review and the idea for the memory.

Howard576:I don't know about skull.

Kamen Rider Ryouga fan:I think I might not have pairings in this.

By the way there's a poll at the bottom.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**Naruto pushed the Cyclone memory down and put the Joker memory into the left slot causing a pulsating sound to be heard. He then pushed the slots away from each other making the DoubleDriver form a W and music to play. The wind gathered around Naruto as particles attached to his body and form a suit that was half black, half green. The helmet was also half black, half green but the eyes were red. the suit had a black cape on it. THe wind increased and blew around everywhere.**_

_**"Now. Its time to count your sins."A voice that sounded like Naruto and a certain Uchiha combined said.**_

_**The cursed-seal induced Mizuki and the new Kamen Rider Double charged.**_

* * *

_**(I suggest listening to Cyclone Effect.)**_

Double ducked under a claw strike._'So Naruto got a plan?'_ Sasuke asked using his side to leg sweep Mizuki onto the floor.

Naruto grinned behind his mask._'Yep. Irritate him till he messes up.'_

Mizuki got up and used his speed to attempt to scratch Double.

Double jumped into the air,"Hey Mizuki you missed."

Mizuki jumped into the air growling angrily and attempted a kick at the helmet but Double raised his right fist and blocked it.

Double yawned."wow are you really this weak?"

Mizuki suddenly let out a roar in anger.

Double punched Mizuki back to the ground, forced the two slots on the DoubleDriver to close, and removed the Cyclone and Joker memories.

They disappeared and the Heat and Metal memories appeared.

Double put the Heat memory in the in the right slot and the Metal memory into the left slot causing a different song to be heard.

THe color of Double changed. The left side turned silver and the right turned red. A staff that was bulky in the middle with a slot to put a gaia memory in appeared attached to Double's back."Its time to heat things up!" Naruto shouted.

Double removed the staff and twirled it before charging after Mizuki who had gotten up.

Double swung at him but Mizuki duck and scratched Double on the chest causing sparks.

Double jumped back and clutched his side._'Naruto I suggest the Luna-Trigger form._' Sasuke thought.

_'Good idea.'_ Naruto agreed as he removed the Heat and Metal memories.

Like Cyclone and Joker these two disappeared as the Luna and Trigger memories appeared.

Double put the two memories in and pushed them away from each other.

The color of Double changed. The left side turned blue and the right turned yellow. A gun appeared in Double's hand."Lets see how you take this!" Sasuke shouted.

Double rapidly fired the gun as yellow bursts of energy went towards Mizuki.

Mizuki smirked as he thought he could dodge with his superior speed. Boy was he wrong.

Mizuki tried to dodge but when Mizuki hid behind a tree the burst of energy went around the tree and hit him in the stomach causing him to fly into a tree.

_'Naruto its time to finish this.' _Sasuke thought.

_'Exactly what I was thinking.' _Naruto responded as he switched back to Cyclone-Joker.

Double took out the Joker memory and put it in a slot on the side of the belt.

_**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

THe wind picked up and Double started being lifted off the ground and into the sky 50 feet up.

Double's feet pointed at Mizuki as Double flew right at Mizuki at amazing speed.

"JOKER EXTREME!"Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

Double slowly split in half as the Black side hit Mizuki first and the green side shortly followed completing the finishing move.

Double back off as the suit dissolved and blew the particles away.

Mizuki fell to the ground as he turned back to normal as a gaia memory fell out of him and only remaining piece was a picture of a single dot with the word LEVEL ONE on it. "Orochimaru-sama...please forgive me."

_**(DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?)**_

Naruto took out his empty pouch and put the shattered memory inside to find out how someone made a gaia memory.

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka unconcious from lose of blood. He picked up Iruka and ran to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 3 end.**

**POLL 1:**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes? 4**

**No? 1**

**POLL 2:**

**Who should be Accel?**

**Lee? 3**

**Shikamaru? 1**

**CHoji? 0**

**Kiba? 3**

**The polls will end after the 5th chapter.**


	4. What Could Happen?

" Naruto " Human speaking

_" Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou!!!! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice**_

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

**_Polls at the bottom and I added Haku to the Accel list and a new poll._**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**"JOKER EXTREME!!!!!!!"Naruto and Sasuke yelled.**_

_**Double slowly split in half as the Black side hit Mizuki first and the green side shortly followed completing the finishing move.**_

_**Double back off as the suit dissolved and blew the particles away.**_

_**Mizuki fell to the ground as he turned back to normal as a gaia memory fell out of him and only remaining piece was a picture of a single dot with the word LEVEL ONE on it. "Orochimaru-sama...please forgive me."**_

_**(DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?!?!?!?!?!)**_

_**Naruto took out his empty pouch and put the shattered memory inside to find out how someone made a gaia memory.**_

_**Naruto turned around and saw Iruka unconcious from lose of blood. HE picked up Iruka and ran to the hospital.**__**Hokage tower**_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Retake it." An old voice said.

"WHAT!!!??? No way oldman!"A younger voice said.

"Naruto this ID is to register you to be a ninja."Sarutobi Hiruzen AKA the third hokage said irritated. "Also where is your headband?"

"…I left it at home because I didn't want it getting dirty."Naruto said crossing his arms when he heard someone run in.

"THIS TIME OLDMAN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" A childish voice said as a kid ran in with a shuriken, but then the kid tripped on his own scarf."Ow..."

THen a guy with a blue jumpsuit and wide sunglasses ran in."Honorable grandson are you okay?"

The boy suddenly jumped up and pointed at Naruto."YOU!!! YOU TRIPPED ME!!!"

Naruto got angry and picked him up."I didn't do anything! You tripped on your own scarf."

"Brat put him down. He's the honorable grandson of our hokage Konohamaru."The man said.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi for confirmation only to get a nod.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru."I don't care if your the hokage's grandmother!!!!!!!"NAruto bopped Konohamaru on the head, let go of him, and walked out the room.

_'That guy...' _Konohamaru thought before running after him.

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama. Now Honora-...WHERE'D HE GO!!!!!?????!!!!!?????"Ebizu yelled after seeing that Konohamaru disappeared.

"I believe he followed Naruto."Sarutobi said.

Ebizu ran out of the room.

* * *

_**Kamen Rider Base**_

Naruto walked down the stairs."Did you find out anything about the gaia memory?"

"Nope. There's no trace of DNA in this. Although I got to work on the Gaia memory gadget. SO far I made the stag and the bat. All that's left is the spider and frog."Sasuke said."Now could you mind explaining the kid?'

Naruto turned around and saw Konohamaru. "Why did you follow me?"

"I want you to train me!"Konohamaru shouted.

"Don't you have a trainer?"Naruto questioned.

"Ebizu is good and all but he keeps going Honorable grandson this and Honorable grandson that."Konohamaru said."So you have to train me.

'Why should i?"Naruto asked.

"Because I want to have the strength to beat my grandfather and become hokage."Konohamaru said."Please Boss."Konohamaru said.

"Boss?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah Boss."Konohamaru said.

"...I guess I could teach you."Naruto said.

"Naruto I don't know about this." Sasuke said.

"Come on. What could happen?"Naruto asked.

* * *

_**(It goes exactly as the series except Sasuke was with them trying to pretend he didn't know them.)**_

Ebisu was a groaning, bloody-nosed, unconcious body on the floor.

"This could happen, Naruto. THIS could happen."Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head.

* * *

Chapter 4 end.

This is short because I wanted to get this out of the way.

POLLS:

**POLL 1: ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes? 4**

**No? 2**

**POLL 2:ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Who should be Accel?**

**Lee? 5**

**Shikamaru? 1**

**CHoji? 0**

**Kiba? 3**

**Haku? 0**

**POLL 3: Idea given by Kamen Rider Saisho ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Should Kyuubi be a sentient gaia memory like Fang?**

**yes?1**

**no?0**


	5. New Outfits,Teams, and Senseis!

_****_

" Naruto " Human speaking

_" Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou!!!! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice**_

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

**_Polls at the bottom _**

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: To use your kamen rider I need to know whether you want a different person to be Shadow or do you want shadow to be a form of Double. Plus I need to know his attacks and abilities.

Kamen Rider Genki: I don't really understand. I never said Lee had to be Accel. Plus if Haku gets picked as Accel Haku's going to be a boy because I have a plot that matches up with Haku.

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Ebisu was a groaning, bloody-nosed, unconcious body on the floor.**_

_**"This could happen, Naruto. THIS could happen."Sasuke said.**_

_**Naruto grinned and rubbed his head.**_

* * *

Konoha Academy

Sasuke looked at the clock and was wondering why Naruto wasn't here.

THe class door opened and a figure walked in that looked strangely looked like_..."At least he's not wearing that horrible orange jumpsuit."Sasuke thught._

Naruto had a dark-brown hat, white longsleeve shirt, a black jacket with no sleeves, and ANBU styled black pants that seemed perfect for him. His headband was on his head while his kunai pouch and shuriken pouch were on his pants. There was another pouch that seemed to hold something.

_**(Basically Shotaro's outfit modified for Ninja duty)**_

Naruto walked through the door and stepped the side just as Sakura and Ino burst through the door as usual.

Naruto walked up the stairs ignoring all the glares and sat next to Shikamaru who for once wasn't sleeping.

"I thought you failed Naruto, and whats up with the new clothes?"Shikamaru asked.

"I did a make up and passed. As for the clothes..." Everyone leaned in to hear.

"...thats a secret."Naruto said watching everyone fall to the floor except Sasuke.

Iruka walked in with a cast on his leg and arm with bandages on his chest.

Naruto winced knowing it was his fault or rather his demon's fault.

"Iruka-sensei are you okay? What happened? Where's Mizuki-sensei?"Sakura asked.

Iruka sighed."Mizuki is a traitor. He tricked one of the students steal the Forbidden Scroll to give to the S-rank missing-nin Orochimaru."Iruka said carefully to not reveal that the student was Naruto.

"Anyway the teams are as followed. Team 1.... Team 2.... Team3.... Team 4.... Team 5.... Team 6.... Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki... Sasuke Uchiha..."

_'ANYONE BUT SAKURA!!!_ _ANYONE BUT SAKURA!!!_ _ANYONE BUT SAKURA!!!'_ Naruto ad Sasuke thought at the same time.

"and Sakura Haruno."Iruka finished.

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled."Take that Ino-pig! I'm on the same team as sasuke-kun!!!!!"

Both heads hit their desks.

"...Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga.... Shikamaru Nara.... Shino Aburame...Team 9 is still in circulation...Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka... Choji Akamichi... and Kiba Inuzuka."Iruka finished.

"AW MAN I'M STUCK WITH DOG-FACE AND FATSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ino yelled hurting Akamaru's and Kiba's ears.

"...As I was saying your Jonin-sensei will arrive shortly."Iruka said before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Ten minutes later_**

All of the teams 1-6 had left with their sensei already.

The teams 7-10 (minus team 9) were occupying themselves somehow.

Naruto was trying but failing to get Shino to talk, Kiba was talking to Akamaru, Sasuke was staring out the window wondering where the Fang memory was since it wasn't with the other memories, Hinata was staring at Naruto blushing, Sakura and Ino were argueing about who Sasuke liked more, Shikamaru was trying sleep and Chouji fell asleep with a chip in his mouth.

Th3en the door opened and two people came in. One was a black-haired bearded man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. THe other one was a woman with black hair and red eyes that made almost all of the boys two who weren't blushing were Chouji, who was asleep, and Shino, who was silent as usual.

Team 8, come with me."The woman said as Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru stood up.

"Team 10 come with me."The bearded man said as Ino, Kiba, and Chouji stood up.

Team 8 left shortly followed by team 10.

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

Aying Naruto ,Sasuke, and Sakura were a little angry was an understatement. Naruto walked to the chalk board and grabbed an eraser.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing?"Sakura asked.

"I'm going to play a prank on our sensei."Naruto said before putting the eraser on the door.

"Its not going to work."Sasuke said.

"I bet it will."Naruto said.

"I'll bet 20 dollars that it won't work."Sasuke said.

"I'll take that bet."Naruto said as the two shaked on it.

Sakura was confused. _'When did they become good friends?'_

The door began to open as Naruto and Sasuke leaned closer to see who would win.

The door opened completely as the eraser fell on gravity defying white hair.

Sasuke grumbled and gave Naruto the money who happily accepted it.

"My first impression of you guys..."The man started."I... hate you all."

The three genin fell down.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5 end**

**POLL 1: ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes? 4**

**No? 2**

**POLL 2:ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Who should be Accel?**

**Lee? 6**

**Shikamaru? 1**

**CHoji? 0**

**Kiba? 3**

**Haku? 2**

**POLL 3: Idea given by Kamen Rider Saisho ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Should Kyuubi be a sentient gaia memory like Fang?**

**yes?4**

**no?0**


	6. Introductions, Traps, and The Bell Test!

" Naruto " Human speaking

_" Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice**_

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

**_Polls at the bottom _**

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thank you for the info.

* * *

_**Last time:**_

**_Sasuke grumbled and gave Naruto the money who happily accepted it._**

**_"My first impression of you guys..."The man started."I... hate you all."_**

**_The three genin fell down._**

* * *

_**The Roof**_

"So anyway lets introduce each other."Kakashi said.

"How do we do that? Sakura asked.

_'Who doesn't know how to introduce themselves?' _Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"You know. Your Name, likes,dislikes,dreams."Kakashi said.

"Can you show us?"Sakura asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Okay. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I like...,I hate..., My dream...is not for your ears. Your turn Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (stares at Sasuke), I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig, My dream (stares at Sasuke).

Naruto decided to go next."My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training, I dislike people who can't see through a container and the contained, my dream is to be Hokage!"Naruto yelled.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. i like some things and dislike many things. My dream... I don't have one yet."

_'Hm I have a variety of people on this team...Why did I quit ANBU?'ANBU?_'Kakashi asked himself."_Okay You will have to arrive at training ground 7 at 7:00 A.M. oh and don't eat or you'll puke."Kakashi said and left with a swirl of leaves._Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other and nodded while walking to the training grounds.

"What are you guys doing?"Sakura asked.

"You can either come and find out or not know at all until tomorrow."Sasuke said not turning around.

Sakura followed out of curiosity.

* * *

**_Training ground 7 9:00_**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked tired as Kakashi arrived with an Alarm clock. "YOU'RE LATE!

"Well you see I left my house at 4:00 AM and I got lost on the Road of Life where there was a black cat infront of me so I went around it and ended up on the Road of Death where a monster that was disguised as an old lady asked me to fix a pipe in her house, but I refused causing her to try to eat me. I then ran away. Anyways we will be taking a test."Kakashi said, "You'll have to take these bell from me. As you can see, there are two bells, meaning that one of you will fail. That person will be sent back to the academy."

"Now begin."Kakashi said as the three genin-to be disappeared. "Atleast they can hide..."

Kakashi looked infront of him and saw Naruto standing."You know, compared to the others you're a little weird."

Naruto got angry."The only thing weird here is your hair!"Naruto charged at Kakashi who reached into his pouch.

Naruto stopped._'Is he pulling out a weapon?'_

"Shinobi lesson number 1. Taijutsu."Kakashi said.

"If its taijutsu then why are you pulling out a weapon?"Naruto exclaimed.

"THis isn't a weapon... its the legendary..."Kakashi started and began pulling out the item."ICHA ICHA PARADISE!"Kakashi then pulled out a book with an orange cover.

Naruto sweatdropped and charged. He launched a punch at the torso, but Kakashi grabbed the hand. Naruto jumped and used the heel of his foot to kick Kakashi in the back of the head but Kakashi also blocked it.

Three kunais shot through the air and hit Kakashi.

Kakashi then turned into a...log.

Naruto looked around and heard a voice behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you." 'Naruto' felt a pain in the lower half and poofed away signalling that it was a shadowclone.

"Hmmm. Shadowclone."Kakashi said as he shunshinned somewhere.

* * *

**_With Sakura_**

Sakura was holding a piece of rope in her hand wondering where Kakashi was."Where'd he go?" She said when she heard a voice.

"Behind you." She yanked the rope and many kunais came out of nowhere and aimed straightat the jonin.

_'Traps!'_

Sakura smirked at the shocked face of the jonin.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_AS the three arrived they began examining the area and Sasuke was forming the plan in his head._

_Sasuke told the two the plan and Naruto began setting up traps._

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

Kakashi dodged the kunai and jumped back feeling a piece of string stretch thanks to Kakashi's foot._'Oh crap.'_

Five balloons filled with green sticky stuff hit Kakashi all over.

Naruto ran from his position behind some bushes and ran towards Kakashi who decided to jump back hitting a string that launched shurikens that completely missed Kakashi and hit another string that sent kunais right At Kakashi. All of them seemed to miss.

Kakashi ended up in a clearing surrounded by strings everywhere."So this was your plan all along." The bell of the clock rang."But I guess you all are going to be sent back to the academy."

"What do you mean?"The three genin asked at the same time.

"You didn't get a bell before the bell rung."Kakashi said.

"You mean these?"Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura raised their hands showing two bells.

"WHAT? When did you?"Kakashi asked.

"When the last group of kunais came at you. Sasuke snuck past you and cut them."Sakura said.

"Well you all...pass."Kakashi said as the three genin cheered.

* * *

**Chapter 6 end**

**POLL 1: ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes? 6**

**No? 2**

**POLL 2:ENDS IN CHAPTER 7**

**Who should be Accel?**

**Lee? 6**

**Shikamaru? 1**

**CHoji? 0**

**Kiba? 3**

**Haku? 3**

**POLL 3: Its sorta obvious who's going to win so this one is over.**

**Should Kyuubi be a sentient gaia memory like Fang?**

**yes?7**

**no?0**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	7. C rank mission and the Sharingan!

" Naruto " Human speaking

_" Naruto " Human thinking_

" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced

_**Belt Voice**_

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

_**The poll results are at the bottom. **_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and voting.**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**"WHAT? When did you?" Kakashi asked.**_

_**"When the last group of kunai came at you. Sasuke snuck past you and cut them." Sakura said.**_

_**"Well you all...pass." Kakashi said as the three genin cheered.**_

* * *

_**Konoha Forest**_

"...Pinky in position." A female voice said irritated and angry.

"...Emo in position." An equally irritated and angry male voice said.

"..."There was silence for some reason.

"Whiskers are you in position?" An older voice asked.

"...Almost in position." A voice said"...Whiskers is in position."

"Okay team Begin." THe older voice said as the three younger people rushed from their positions to capture the target.

Naruto jumped and tried to grab the target. He .

The target jumped into the air and onto a branch.

Sasuke jumped up and tried to grab the target's neck but the Target evaded and started scratching Sasuke's face. It then jumped into the hands of Sakura.

"Sakura does the target have a red bow on its right ear?" The older voice asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered petting the cat on its back.

"Mission: Capture Tora the Daimyo's Wife's cat complete. Good work team." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was holding his face in pain because of the many scratches.

* * *

_**Hokage office**_

"TORA! MOMMY HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" yelled the woman squeezing the cat.

_'Tighter. tighter. tighter._" Naruto and Sasuke chanted in their heads.

"Thank you. The money will be sent to you soon." The woman said.

"Now Team 7 you have a list of available missions: Babysitting, weed removal, walking dogs-"THe Sandaime was interrupted.

"NO!NO MORE KIDDY MISSIONS!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka instantly evolved into lecture mode."Naruto you must complete a number of set D-rank missions in order to receive a C-rank mission. Even then your Jounin-sensei must say your team is ready."Iruka then looked at Naruto who was talking to Sasuke about different types of ramen."HEY LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Kakashi sighed."Iruka-san my team has completed the amount of D-rank missions and I'm sure they can handle a low C-rank mission."

Sarutobi looked through the missions and found one."Well I happen to have a perfect mission for your team. Its a escort mission to the Land of Waves." He pressed the intercom."Mai please bring Tazuna-san up here."

* * *

Next day:

_**Double Base**_

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their modified pouches that could hold three memories each. They then got packed for 2 weeks out of the village.

* * *

_**Village gate**_

"Okay team lets go." Kakashi said as team 7 and Tazuna set out towards Wave.

About five minutes out they walked across a puddle.

'_It hasn't rained in weeks, why would there be a puddle in the middle of the road?'_ Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all thought as they passed the puddle.

Two humanoid shapes rose from the puddle and threw their chains at Kakashi 'shredding' him to pieces."One down."

They then went after Sakura who froze after seeing their sensei die.

Naruto moved quickly seeing that their next target was Sakura. Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the two enemies who easily dodged it.

Sasuke came behind them and threw many kunais at the enemies who noticed Sasuke and dodged but got some minor cuts.

The taller one ran at Sasuke using his claw but Sasuke kept dodging as Sasuke began to notice something strange, the world seemed to go in slowmotion. Sasuke glanced at the enemies reflective gauntlet and gasped. He had awakened the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. The legendary doujutsu: The Sharingan. Sasuke smirked. These guys are going down.

Sasuke jumped over the enemy and kicked him in the face.

The ninja growled and started punching and kicking at Sasuke.

Sasuke, seeing this in slowmotion easily dodged and formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"Sasuke shouted as he launched a fireball at both enemies severely burning them while knocking them unconcious.

Sasuke smirked at them as Kakashi walked out of the trees.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! How?"Sakura asked as Kakashi pointed at the area where he 'died.' There was wood splinters."substitution..."Sakura said.

Kakashi lookewd at Sasuke."Good job on unlocking the Sharingan Sasuke but you might want to turn it off before you run out of *thud*...Chakra..."Kakashi sighed and looked at Tazuna, who started sweating."You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Chapter 6 end**

**POLL 1: Ends now. _Since Kyuubi will be a sentient gaia memory He will not be a gaia memory gadget_**

**Should Kyuubi turn into a gaia memory machine?(Like spider, bat, and the kabuto beetle)**

**Yes? 6**

**No? 2**

**POLL 2:Ends now. _Lee won_**

**Who should be Accel?_ I was sorta hoping HAku would win. I had this whole plan that the weather dopant killed Haku's parents instead of Haku's dad killing his mom and Haku killing his dad, but too bad._**

**Lee? 7**

**Shikamaru? 1**

**CHoji? 0**

**Kiba? 3**

**Haku? 3**


	8. C rank turned A rank!

**" Naruto " Human speaking**

_**" Naruto " Human thinking**_

**" ****Ore sanjou!**** " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

_**Belt Voice**_

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

_**Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Can the person be an Oc?**_

_**Kamen Rider Saisho: Mind pming me your idea?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"__Sasuke shouted as he launched a fireball at both enemies severely burning them while knocking them unconscious._

_Sasuke smirked at them as Kakashi walked out of the trees._

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI! How?"Sakura asked as Kakashi pointed at the area where he 'died.' There were wood splinters."Substitution..."Sakura said._

_Kakashi looked at Sasuke."Good job on unlocking the Sharingan Sasuke but you might want to turn it off before you run out of *thud*...Chakra..."Kakashi sighed and looked at Tazuna, who started sweating."You have some explaining to do."_

* * *

"So do you Kakashi-sensei."Naruto said."If you avoided their chains then why didn't you help us?"

"I wanted to know who they were after."Kakashi said."And they seemed to be interested in you Tazuna-san."

Tazuna looked and started sweating. He finally told a sob story about how a person named Gato began to take over Wave and Tazuna couldn't afford a higher ranked mission. He finished it up by saying his grandson would be very sad.

They then decided to continue.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Sasuke woke up an hour ago. He opened his eyes with his sharingan and saw he had one tomoe in each eye.

"So Sasuke what's up with the eyes?"Naruto asked.

"It's the Uchiha clan's doujutsu, the Sharingan."Sasuke answered.

Naruto was about to ask what it does when his ears twitched. He took out a kunai and flung it into a nearby bush.

Kakashi walked over to the bush and bent over to pick up the...rabbit?

"NARUTO! YOU ALMOST KILLED THE POOR RABBIT!"Sakura ran at him intending to punch him when something caught her wrist. She looked at the person and it was Sasuke who stopped her.

Naruto then suddenly looked to the left."EVERYONE DOWN!"He pulled the Bridge-builder down while Sasuke pulled Sakura down and Kakashi ducked.

A giant sword flew and struck a tree as an ominous laugh was heard. Then a person appeared on the handle of the blade.

"Well well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."Kakashi said with his hands in his pocket.

Kakashi took one of his hands out and put it on his headband._ 'This is bad. I might have to go all out.'_

Kakashi of the Sharingan. Did I get that right?"Zabuza said.

Naruto and Sasuke lookied at Sasuke while Sasuke was shocked.

"Anyways I need you to hand over the old man."Zabuza jumped down and pulled his sword out of the tree.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal an eye just like Sasuke except it had three tomoe instead of one."I'm ready!"

"Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action."Zabuza said.

"What the heck does the Sharingan do?"Naruto asked

"Sharingan's a power that lies in the eyes. The user of the doujutsu or eye jutsu is able to comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu."Sasuke explained.

"You got it right kid. You only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can copy any attack to the smallest detail. Kakashi, you are in our bingo-book as the Man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Now enough talking." Zabuza said walking towards them.

In a blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared on a lake.

"He's over there! Standing on the water!" Sakura shouted as Naruto and Sasuke turned to see that Zabuza really was standing on the water, but he was also building a large amount of chakra.

"Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"Zabuza shouted as a thick mist appeared around them, engulfing Zabuza.

"He vanished."Naruto said in amazement.

Kakashi walked towards the lake."Don't let your guard down."He warned.

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in the middle of them, the only difference was that he had a kunai out and was blocking Zabuza's sword. The KI was intense, Sakura soon fainted.

"Heh. Looks like these genin are weak."Zabuza said but then noticed Kakashi was only using one hand. Then he saw the second hand thrust a kunai in his heart. Liquid poured out, but it was water.

Zabuza bursted into water."Water clone?"Kakashi asked as Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna saw Zabuza behind him holding the sword to his back.

"Yep. Its over."Zabuza said as he thrust the sword forward, slicing Kakashi in half only for the halves to turn into water."You copied my jutsu through this mist?"

"Yes I did."Kakashi held a kunai to Zabuza's throat."Now it's over."

Zabuza started to laugh."You think a ninja like you have beaten me?" Zabuza started laughing and disappeared again.

He reappeared a few feet away."Nobody can beat me!" He took out a gaia memory.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock while Naruto reached for his pouch.

Zabuza pressed the button as a voice came out of it.

_**Mist!**_

He took off his left arm cover to reveal a memory slot. He put the Gaia memory in as the voice was heard again.

_**Mist!**_

Zabuza glowed blue as his body changed to some sort of humanoid shark with razor-sharp claws and two pipes on his shoulders. He was exuding an evil aura that made Kakashi step backwards.

Zabuza then dashed at Kakashi and brought hand down with tremendous force.

Kakashi dodged it but didn't dodge the high temperature steam that shot out of the pipes.

Kakashi fell to the ground.

Zabuza then formed a fist and punched Kakashi in the stomach making him pass out."I'll be right back to finish you off." He then walked to the bridge-builder.

Naruto and Sasuke then stood up and blocked Zabuza's path.

Zabuza laughed."Get out of the way."

Naruto took out the DoubleDriver and put it on as the belt appeared on Sasuke also.

Zabuza stopped laughing and looked in curiosity.

Naruto and Sasuke then took out the Cyclone and Joker memories.

"What? He said we were the only one with a memory!"

"Who's 'he' and 'we'?"Sasuke asked.

"None of your business." Zabuza growled

Sasuke shrugged as Naruto and he pressed the buttons.

_**Cyclone!**_

_**Joker!**_

"Henshin."Naruto and Sasuke said

Sasuke then put his memory into the right slot and it disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's driver. Sasuke then fainted.

Naruto pushed the memory down and a pulsating sound was heard.

He then put the Joker memory into the left slot causing another pulsating sound to be heard.

Naruto pushed the two slots away from each other transforming into Kamen Rider Double.

"Now, let's count up your sins."

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I had some writer's block.**

**R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R **


	9. Luna Full Burst and the Hunternin!

"Naruto" Human speaking

_"Naruto" Human thinking_

"Ore sanjou!!!!" Special move/Henshin/catchphrase being announced

**Belt Voice**

_**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**_

_**I don't own either of the shows.**_

_**....Two reviews?!?!?! That's all I get!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm starting to think that you guys don't like this story........*sniffle***_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Sasuke then put his memory into the right slot and it disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's driver. Sasuke then fainted._

_Naruto pushed the memory down and a pulsating sound was heard._

_He then put the Joker memory into the left slot causing another pulsating sound to be heard._

_Naruto pushed the two slots away from each other transforming into Kamen Rider Double._

_"Now, let's count up your sins."_

* * *

"Memory or no memory, you're still kids playing ninja."Zabuza said.

Double charged and attempted a punch.

Zabuza caught it effortlessly."Is that all you got? What a joke."Zabuza pushed them into the deep lake.

_'Naruto this isn't good.'_ Sasuke thought.

_'I know. Let's switch memories.'_ Naruto thought

Sasuke pushed the two slots close from each other. He then took out the cyclone memory and put the Luna memory in. He then pushed the two slots away from each other transforming into Luna Joker.

Double used Luna's arm to grab a branch and pulled himself up from the lake.

Zabuza was currently above Tazuna who fell to the floor unconscious earlier."Now you die."Zabuza raised his sword and attempted to slash Tazuna but his blade stopped halfway.

Zabuza looked at his blade and saw a yellow gloved hand holding it. He turned around and saw Double in a tree with his yellow arm stretching to Zabuza's location.

Double jumped down.

Zabuza and Double faced each other as Luna's arm returned to its original form.

Double pushed the two slots away from each other. He then took out the Joker memory and put the Trigger memory in. He then pushed the two slots away from each other transforming into Luna Trigger.

The Trigger Magnum appeared in his hand.

"How many memories do you have!?!?"Zabuza yelled

"None of your business."Double then fired three bursts of yellow that went right at Zabuza who dodged to the left.

"Is that the best you got?"Zabuza began to laugh but then noticed the shots made a U-turn and headed right for him. Zabuza raised his blade in an attempt to block them.

The shots hit the sword hard. There was three large dents in the blade and it was blasted out of his hand and into the lake.

Double then fired a flurry of shots that came at Zabuza at all angles.

Zabuza looked for a way out and saw none."Aw shi-" Zabuza was cut off as he was hit by all of them. He fell to the ground slowly getting up.

Double then took the Luna memory out of the driver and put it into the Trigger Magnum.

**LUNA!!!!!!MAXIMUM DRIVE!!!!!**

Double aimed at Zabuza and said while firing."LUNA FULL BURST!!!!" The Five shots flew at Zabuza. They hit him causing dust to fly into the sky. The dust slowly disappeared revealing...water?

"It was a water clone..."Sasuke said as Double turned around and saw Zabuza limping slightly towards Tazuna. Zabuza obviously took some damage.

Double raised the gun and aimed at Zabuza, but before he could fire Zabuza got hit with senbon needles.

Double turned to where the needles came from and saw a hunter-nin.

"Who are you?" Double asked.

"I'm a hunter-nin from The Village Hidden in the mist. I was sent to capture Zabuza."The hunter said.

Double walked to Zabuza and checked his pulse. Feeling none he let the hunter-nin take him.

When the hunter-nin was gone they canceled the transformation.

Naruto made shadow clones and began carrying Sakura and Kakashi. Tazuna woke up earlier and led them to his house.

* * *

**What do you think of the battle?**

**Anyway I have another poll.**

**Poll:**

**Should Haku have a memory when they fight her?**

**(If so please give a description of the name and abilities. I will pick the one I think is best.)**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	10. Ice Age and The Kyuubi!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

I don't own either of the shows.

**Riderman09: I already have an idea about the kyuubi memory thanks to Kamen Rider Saisho.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Double walked to Zabuza and checked his pulse. Feeling none he let the hunter-nin take him._

_When the hunter-nin was gone they canceled the transformation._

_Naruto made shadow clones and began carrying Sakura and Kakashi. Tazuna woke up earlier and led them to his house._

* * *

_**Street**_

Sakura had woken up and went shopping with Tsunami when they learned they need groceries for dinner.

Sakura looked around. This was nothing like what she had read. Wave country was supposed to be a vacation paradise, with famous hotels and restaurants. This Wave country had homeless children and broken shop windows.

They walked into a store.

Tsunami told Sakura she could wonder around while she got the groceries."there's a tea shop on the end of the street, you could go there."

Sakura walked to the end of the street and saw the shop. It was a simple shop, but the sign said Hikari Studios.

* * *

_**Forest**_

After Sakura and Tsunami came back, Kakashi woke up and took the three genin to the forest."Now I'm going to teach you tree-climbing."

"But we already know how to...OH! you mean without hands."Naruto said.

"Yes. You must use chakra to climb one of these. Use kunais to mark your progress."Kakashi then walked away.

Naruto grinned."This'll be a piece of cake!"

Turns out it wasn't a piece of cake. Sakura had no problem climbing it while Sasuke had the second least problem with it while Naruto had the most.

* * *

**Tazuna's house the next day.**

Naruto left several shadow clones at the house just incase anyone attacked the family. Team 7 and Tazuna left for the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge**

"So are you ready for round two Kakashi?"Zabuza asked.

"Sakura, you watch Tazuna. Naruto. Sasuke. I want you two to handle the hunter-nin."Kakashi said as he walked into battle with his sharingan already showing.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sasuke, & Haku.**

Naruto and Sasuke were having a lot trouble with Haku. First they had to handle needles being thrown at them and now they had to deal with a giant dome made of ice mirrors.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced around, with Sasuke's now awakened sharingan scanning for haku. as soon as he was spotted, haku would jump to another mirror, making it hard for them to focus.

"Damn it!" cursed Sasuke. "If only we could break those mirrors, or melt them or something!"

"Wait..." Naruto said, pondering something. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Melt them! Thats it! Sasuke, get the heat memory!"

"Good idea, Naruto!" Sasuke said as he drew the memory from his pouch.

"Lets do it."Naruto said taking out the DoubleDriver. Naruto strapped on the Double Driver and the belt also materialized on Sasuke's waist.

"HENSHIN!" The two said. Sasuke slammed the memory into the driver and it disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's. Naruto was about to slam it down and initiate the transformation but suddenly Sasuke pushed him out of the way.

Naruto slammed onto the ground and when he looked up he saw Sasuke pierced with thousands of needles.

"Sasuke...why did you do that?" Naruto screamed at him.

"I was protecting the double driver, thats all." Sasuke smirked. he then exhaled slowly, almost letting out a ghost-like moan. "Naruto...kick his **." with that, sasukes eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Naruto screamed in agony at the loss of his friend.

"Have you never lost a friend before?" Naruto heard the voice of Haku behind him. "That is how it is in the shinobi world."

"Shut up..." Naruto said. "SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Suddenly a red aura surrounded Naruto and from the aura, a small mechanical fox with multiple tails appeared in Narutos hand. He slammed down on the heat memory, causing the belt to go into standby mode. He pushed down on the new memory, collapsing it and it now took the appearance of a Foxes head. He flipped a red Gaia memory out from behind the lower jaw. The emblem was a capitol K made from the tails of a fox. He pressed the button, actvating the memory.

**_KYUUBI!_**

"HENSHIN!" naruto screamed as he placed the new memory in the left side of the belt, and rotated it clockwise, with the head shape resting on the top of the double driver. The jaws seemed to be biting down on the symbol of the memory as the demonic eyes of the memory flashed.

**_HEAT! KYUUBI!_**

Naruto let out a demonic roar as Double's armor surrounded him. The new form was all red, but suddenly the aura surrounded it, changing it physically. The armor had ridges on the sides of the helmet, the forearms, and the lower legs. Claw marks seemed to extend the eyepieces and a red aura surrounded double. Claws jutted Now from Doubles fingers and toes. This was Kamen Rider Double, Heat/Kyuubi Form.

Haku unconciously backed up a step._'What have I caused...?'_

* * *

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Kakashi flinched as he felt the demonic aura_.'Could the seal have weakened? No its just leaking out.'_

_'Is this Kakashi? No it must be one of those genin.'_Zabuza thought as he raised his fixed sword not that it was visible through the mist.

Kakashi opened two pouchs on his vest and took out two scrolls.

"We're both busy people Zabuza, so let's finish this in the next move." While he was talking he swiped his thumb across his wound on his chest getting blood on it. He smeared the bloody appendage onto the length of the scroll and it seemed to wrap itself back up once it reached a certain point.

"If you think you can beat me Kakashi, then you are seriously mistaken." Zabuza taunted again through the mist.

Kakashi ignored him and went through some seals with his hands still holding the scroll while he did it. Then he finished and slammed the scroll onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu." (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang) The ground underneath the scroll had lines of kanji spread out along the ground in a web like manor. As soon as it started though it was over and Kakashi stood up.

"I don't know what Jutsu you just used but it won't work if you can't find me." Zabuza taunted again only to eat his own words as the ground underneath him cracked.

He looked down just in time to see five dogs jump out of the ground and attack him. Two on each limb and one on his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

The scream was music to Kakashi's ears. "Now what were you saying about not being able to find you?" Kakashi asked turning to face Zabuza.

* * *

**With Double and Haku**

Doible slowly walked towards Haku.

Haku began throwing needles at him but they had no effect since they just bounced of the armor and evaporated.

Double then reached for the kyuubi memory. On the top there was nine tails that folded out. He folded one out.

_**Kyuubi limit ONE!**_

Double's fist was engulfed in a bright orange light as he punched through one of the ice mirrors that evaporated.

Haku began to worry and formed handsigns."Hyoton:Koori-encho!(Ice style:Ice dome!)"

Double was surrounded by a giant dome of ice. HE punched it but it only made a little amount melt off off it. He then flipped out another tail.

_**Kyuubi limit TWO!**_

Now Double's feet were engulfed in a bright red-orange flame. He sidekicked the dome with his foot going straight through it like a butter knife, burning a hole right into it.

He then continued until he could get out.

He then grabbed Haku by the shirt. Haku's mask fell to the ground.

"So it was you Haku."Double said.

"Yes Naruto. It was."Haku pushed Naruto away and reached into her pouch. She took out a memory."I'm sorry but I MUST WIN!"She pressed the button.

_**ICE-AGE!**_

SHe then put the memory into a connector slot behind her ear.

She became the dopant known as Ice-Age.

Haku stuck her hands out as ice flew at Double.

Double dodged most of them except two which hit him in the torso. He folded out another tail.

**_Kyuubi limit Three! _**

Most of his body was glowing bright orange when he dashed at Haku.

Haku sent clones to attack him. Whenever they got close they began melting.

Double was close enough to punch Haku so hew did and it sent Haku flying.

She fle ten meters as Double pulled out another tail.

_**KYUUBI!MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

All of the flame around Double's body suddenly condensed into his left hand to form a spherical orb which he drove into Haku's chest."KYUUBI KYUTAI!(Ninetails orb!)"

Haku screams and then faints from the pain as the Ice Age memory shatters.

After a moment the armor disappeared revealing Naruto with his burnt clothes and hat.

Naruto sees Kakashi talking to Zabuza who had dogs biting him."Kakashi-sensei you can let him go now."

Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyebrows rose."Naruto, he tried to kill us..."

"Because he was paid to do so, but Gato is right over there."Naruto finished pointing over to the other end of the bridge where Gato and over a hundred thugs and bandits were waiting.

"So the Demon of The Mist can't handle a couple of Konoha shinobi?"Gato asked."He must be a baby demon! Good thing I decided not to pay you."

"Even a baby demon is strong enough to take you down!"Zabuza said standing up. He looked at Naruto."Hey kid lend me a kunai."

Naruto smiled while tossing him a kunai."Name's Naruto. Not kid."

Zabuza smirked and began to chop threw the mercenaries left and right until ther handful left. Zabuza then shovewd the kunai into Gato's skull and tossed him overboard. Kakashi scared the rest away with Naruto by using shadowclones.

* * *

**Later**

Naruto walked away Team 7 from the newly named Naruto Bridge with two bags. One with the shattered remains of the Ice Age memory and the other with an intact Mist memory. Apparently the person who gave them their memories never gave them his/her name.

Haku and ZAbuza decided to stay in Wave to protect the villagers incase anything happened.

Sasuke had asked what happened but Naruto answered."Nothing to worry about."

But there was one thing that worried him.

Where did the Kyuubi memory go after the battle?

* * *

Chapter Ten finished.

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

So whatcha think?

BY the way if you have something better that Kyuubi limit # please tell me!

* * *

**OMAKE!**

SAkura entered the shop."Hello?"

An old man appeared from a side hallway."Hello young lady. may I help you?"

"Yes. I heard this was a tea shop, but I guess its not. Sorry."She was about to leave when the oldman said he could make some tea.

When she got her cup she drank a little of it.

Then a man walked through the door. He had a red camera hanging off his neck. He noticed Sakura."Oh you must be Sakura right?"

Weirded out that a stranger knew her name,"Y-yes it is...why?"

"My name is Tsukasa. Someone dropped a package off for someone who had pink hair and green eyes and you are the only one with those features in rthis town."Tsukasa gave her a...shoebox?

Sakura opened it and saw a pair of green slippers."Slippers?"When she looked up she saw that she was outside the shop. When she entered the shop wasn't there and there was an old lady behind a counter."Hello may I help you?"

"No I must've entered the wrong shop."Sakura exited the shop with the shoebox."That was...weird."

* * *

**OMAKE END! **

**Tell me if you liked it or not.**


	11. The Sand and The Exam!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

So what has it been? 6 months I believe? Now I could give you all some bullsnot like school has been exhausting and I had to go to summer school for credit, but I won't. I...am a victim of a terrible disease. Its called...writer's block...

**Dragon and Sword Master: You will see how Lee gets it very soon...MWUHAHAHAHA*cough**cough* Ow my throat hurts. BTW the Shroud in this will be very similar to the W one.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Naruto walked away Team 7 from the newly named Naruto Bridge with two bags. One with the shattered remains of the Ice Age memory and the other with an intact Mist memory. Apparently the person who gave them their memories never gave them his/her name._

_Haku and Zabuza decided to stay in Wave to protect the villagers incase anything happened._

_Sasuke had asked what happened but Naruto answered."Nothing to worry about."_

_But there was one thing that worried him._

_Where did the Kyuubi memory go after the battle?_

* * *

Team 7 was standing infront of the Hokage awaiting judgement on their recently completed mission.**_  
_**

"Good job on your mission Team 7. The A-rank pay will be sent to you as soon as possible." The Sandaime said as he dismissed them.

Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, Sakura walked out the door, and the two kamen riders jumped out the window.

* * *

"...then they named the bridge after me!" Naruto finished telling his edited story to Ayame about their latest mission. After meeting the Hokage, Naruto immediately walked straight to Ichiraku's.

Ayame smiled," That's very impressive Naruto."

"I know right?" Naruto asked while Ayame passed Naruto his ramen. Naruto immediately began to devour it.

After savoring the broth, he dropped the payment for the bowl and walked out of the store.

* * *

Right after Naruto walked out of the restaurant, he noticed a...rock...of some kind began to follow him. It was square, bright orange, and overly ugly to look at. Naruto suddenly turned around and dramatically pointed at the rock thing,"That's such a pathetic transformation! Whoever is hiding in there better come out!"

The rock thing exploded in a plume of smoke. Three figures were seen through the smoke. Naruto sees that its Konohamaru and his two friends: Moegi and Udon.

"Boss, you don't have anything else to do for today right?" Konohamaru asks

"Sorry Konohamaru, I just got back from my mission and I'm exhausted." Naruto says while yawning."Its been a long day."

"But you promised us before you left that you would play ninja with us," Moegi whines.

"What's the point of ninjas playing ninja?" Sakura asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Sakura? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked freaked out.

"Boss. Who's she?" Konohamaru asks.

"Sakura? She's my team-mate." Naruto explained.

Konohamaru seemed to ignore Naruto."Hey I know. Oh Boy you're a slick one boss. She's your girlfriend right?"

"Eh? Girlfriend?"

"But why would you pick that butt ugly pink hair girl?" Konohamaru asked before feeling an aura of death and pain. He turned to Sakura and noticed she looked angry.

Before he could even start to back away, Sakura already sent Naruto flying to the wall along with Konohamaru. She turned away and began to walk.

"Boss, Konohamaru, are you two all right?" Moegi asked scared of the monstrous strength displayed by the girl.

"Don't worry Moegi. I'm used to it. What about you Konohamaru?" Naruto asked rubbing his neck.

"Ow...Boss, are you sure that butt ugly person is a girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened," Konohamaru, I suggest you run." He began to run as Konohamaru slowly realizes what he says.

Everything almost takes place in slow motion as they watch Sakura spins around and chases after them.

Turning a corner, Konohamaru slams into someone who just happens to be walking the same way. Growling, the boy in a jumpsuit with face paint reaches down and lifts Konohamaru into the air by his scarf. The girl next to him slams the butt of the large battle fan she's carrying onto the ground leaning against it.

"Hey you little punk. That hurts." The cat suit guy glared into Konohamaru's scared eyes.

"Kankurou. Don't." The fan girl warned. "what if _he_ shows up?"

"Hey you! Let go of Konohamaru right now!" Naruto commands.

"How about no?"Kankurou asked.

"I'm telling you, you're going to get yourself into trouble Kankurou."

"Just let me enjoy myself for a minute until he gets here Temari." Kankurou lifted Konohamaru higher.

"You realize that you could cause an international incident right? Especially because that's the Hokage's grandson." Naruto says.

"See what you did now?"Temari accused.

Suddenly sand appeared next to Kankurou and began to form a humanoid shape.

"Ga… Gaara."

"Kankurou, you are embarrassing our village. You know why we are here, so don't cause any trouble."

"Gaara, listen. They started this…"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you. Let's go."

"Wait! You are Suna-nin right? Even though Suna and Konoha are allies, there are still rules against our ninjas entering each other's villages. So can you tell me why are you all here? Or else I don't think I can allow you to leave."Sakura said.

"Look carefully, we have a pass. How can you not know about the Chuunin tournament coming up?"

"Chuunin tournament?"

"It's a examination process to select qualified Genin to be promoted to Chuunins. Don't tell me you don't know that kid."

"Che. Temari, stop wasting time with the kid. Of course the runt doesn't know, or else he wouldn't ask you."

"Of… of course I know about it. I'm just wondering if you guys are in it."

"I've wasted enough time here. Temari, Kankurou, let's go."


	12. Gearing Up!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

Because I've been gone for so long, I thought you guys might like another chapter. This is a relatively short one.

**Dragon and Sword Master: I'm also glad to be uploading again.  
**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"Wait! You are Suna-nin right? Even though Suna and Konoha are allies, there are still rules against our ninjas entering each other's villages. So can you tell me why are you all here? Or else I don't think I can allow you to leave."Sakura said._

_"Look carefully, we have a pass. How can you not know about the Chuunin tournament coming up?"_

_"Chuunin tournament?"_

_"It's a examination process to select qualified Genin to be promoted to Chuunins. Don't tell me you don't know that kid."_

_"Che. Temari, stop wasting time with the kid. Of course the runt doesn't know, or else he wouldn't ask you."_

_"Of… of course I know about it. I'm just wondering if you guys are in it."_

_"I've wasted enough time here. Temari, Kankurou, let's go."_

* * *

At the Memorial Stone, Naruto & Co. were waiting for their sensei: Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were playing the alphabet game while waiting. (Here's the order: Naruto, Sasuke, and then Sakura)

"Accel."

"Bomb."

"Cyclone."

"Dummy."

"Eternal."

"Fang."

"Gene."

"Heat."

"Iceage."

"Joker."

"Key."

"Luna."

"Metal."

"Nazca."

"Ocean."

"Puppeteer."

"Queen."

"Rocket."

"Skull."

"Trigger."

"Unicorn."

"Violence."

"Weather."

"Xtreme."

"Yesterday."

"Zone."

Sakura wasn't sure why she said those words but Naruto and Sasuke didn't complain.

Suddenly, many leaves began to show up and spin. Kakashi appeared when the leaves stopped spinning. "Yo." Kakashi braced himself for the shouts of being late.

But his team was ignoring him and looked like they were gonna start another game."Anyways, here are forms for the chunin exams. If you think you're not ready for it, don't worry it doesn't require the whole team." Kakashi handed out the forms to the three genin and then disappeared.

* * *

"So now what?"Sakura asked holding her form.

"Well even if we don't take the chunin exam, I need more equipment and clothes. Most of mine was lost at Wave." Naruto said.

"Mine too."Sasuke said.

* * *

"You know, You don't have to follow us right?"Sasuke asked Sakura. They were walking to a weapon's shop near the middle of the village. Its name was the Higurashi Weapon's Shop.

"Boys aren't the only ones with weapons." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh."Naruto said as they entered the shop.

Behind the register was a girl who looked about their age. She had two buns in her hair resembling a panda. She wore a chinese pink blouse and dark green pants. She also had a headband on her forehead. She looked at them and smiled, "Hey Naruto how are you doing?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with her eyebrows raised. How does Naruto know her?

Naruto replied,"I've been doing good Tenten. I just got back from my first C-Rank. It was at Wave, but I lost some of my equipment there."

"Really? Okay then, what do you need?" Tenten asked opening the shop's inventory book.

"I'd like 200 shuriken and kunai, 100 feet of ninja wire, some blank tags, seal ink, a storage scroll, and duct tape."Naruto listed off.

"I need a windmill shuriken, 150 kunai, 250 senbon, and 30 feet of ninja wire."Sasuke followed.

"Um, I'd like 150 kunai and shuriken."Sakura said.

"Got it. While I get your stuff, feel free to peruse our wares."Tenten said as she walked through the backdoor.

Naruto began to look at the weapons while Sasuke walked to the jutsu section. Sakura looked lost until she began to walk down each aisle, looking for something to interest her. She then noticed a bright pink book. The Beginner's Guide to Being a Medic-Nin by Tsunade Senju.

Naruto was looking around the weapons but nothing was really catching his eyes.

Sasuke also didn't get anything.

As Tenten exited the backdoor with 3 storage scrolls, Team 7 walked to the counter. "The total with be...$1,865." Team 7 gave her the money, and grabbed their scroll.

They thanked her and walked out.

Naruto looks at his teammates."I'm gonna go home now guys."

Sakura looked at the setting sun and nodded."I have to go too."

"See you guys tomorrow."Sasuke said before Team 7 walked to their respective houses.

* * *

**Done**

So I was thinking about making Gaara have a Gaia memory. I'm not sure if I want him to have an already exiting one or a new one.  



	13. Lee, Written Exam, and Akiko!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

Because I've been gone for so long, I thought you guys might like another chapter. This is a relatively long one.

**Hopefully my old readers come back.  
**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_As Tenten exited the backdoor with 3 storage scrolls, Team 7 walked to the counter. "The total with be...$1,865." Team 7 gave her the money, and grabbed their scroll._

_They thanked her and walked out._

_Naruto looks at his teammates."I'm gonna go home now guys."_

_Sakura looked at the setting sun and nodded."I have to go too."_

_"See you guys tomorrow."Sasuke said before Team 7 walked to their respective houses._

* * *

Naruto yawned. It was 8:00 A.M. and Team 7 was walking to the Academy.

When Naruto's team entered the Academy, they saw a large group of people standing in the hallway. There are two people standing in front of the room marked 301 and are keeping the people from entering. In fact, the two of them happens to be in the process of fighting a guy in a green jumpsuit and Tenten as they try to get through. As one of them knocks Tenten away, Naruto steps in and catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Hey Tenten-chan, are you all right?"

Sasuke moves toward the two ninjas guarding the door.

"Move out of the way, we're trying to get to the third floor."

"So here is the rookie of the year… you manage to see through it?"

"Sakura, you should be the first one to notice it right? Your analytical ability and your Genjutsu knowledge are the best on our team."

"Of course I realized. This is just the second floor."

"But just discovering it still isn't good enough!"One of the two standing guard at the door suddenly jumps in and launches a kick at Sasuke. Surprised by the attack, Sasuke doesn't have enough time to dodge, so he can only try to launch a kick himself trying to block it. Before either kick connects, the green jumpsuit guy moves in and stops them.

"Hey Lee, didn't we talk about this before? You are the one that said we should hold back so we don't attract any unwanted attention." Tenten complained. Her injuries that appeared on her disappeared.

"Tenten, that's because…"Lee stared at Sakura with wide eyes.

"There he goes again… Neji, do something before he really makes a fool of himself." Tenten says turning to another genin who was a Hyuuga. Maybe she was related to Hinata? They might be sisters.

"It is too late," Neji mutters.

Naruto's eyes widened," Holy crap, you're a guy? You look like a girl!"

Neji's eyes opened in rage." How dare you!" Neji stomped at Naruto but was interrupted by Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee, you are Naruto-kun's teammate Sakura-san, am I correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I have been watching you yesterday, but I never got a chance to introduce myself. Please go out with me. I promise you that I will protect you with my life!"

"…I absolutely refuse."

"Don't feel bad Lee, I used to get that response all the time," Naruto says, patting Lee on the back.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go. We still have a Chuunin exam to take," Sakura says, trying to get away.

As the group heads toward the staircase and the rest of the crowd disperses from the second floor, Lee follows Naruto's team and challenges Sasuke to a fight. Naruto and Sakura tries to prevent Sasuke from fighting, but Sasuke charges in, determined to test Lee's strength since Lee said he was the stronghest genin.

Throwing a series of kicks, Lee finally sends Sasuke flying with his Konoha Senpuu. Determined to defeat Lee, Sasuke activates his Sharingan and charges in again, but Lee ducks under and sends Sasuke flying up with a kick to the chin.

"Kage Buyou!"

Jumping up behind Sasuke, Lee shakes loose the bandages around his arms. Before being able to utilize the bandages, someone throws a dart to pin it to the wall. A turtle suddenly appears and yells at Lee for using his forbidden technique.

"Um… that's a turtle right?"

"Are you blind! Of course that's a turtle!" Sakura screams.

"So his sensei's a turtle?"Naruto asked.

Just as Naruto finishes his sentence, a man wearing a green jumpsuit appears on top of the turtle in his signature pose.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!" Sakura screamed in terror.

Gesturing for Lee to get closer, the man punches his student then hugs him with tears running down their eyes. Naruto steps in just in time to shield Sakura's eyes but Sasuke is almost at the point of fainting from the scenes in front of him.

"Well, the four of you should get to the exam room. You don't want to be late," Gai says.

"That's right! The exam!" Sakura screams.

"Well then, I must rejoin my team. I will see you all in the exam room."Lee said.

* * *

As soon as Naruto's team enters the exam hall, Ino immediately latches onto Sasuke's arm. As Ino and Sakura argues, the rest of the rookie nine all come up to greet them. Suddenly, another ninja approaches them, asking them to be quiet.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. Take a look around you. You are drawing unwanted attention to yourselves. I assure you, you don't want to be the target of everyone's rage in here."

Before they can talk more, a large cloud of smoke appears in the front of the room and a large group of ninjas are standing there when the smoke clears. After assigning everyone to their seats, the proctor, Morino Ibiki, begins explaining the rules to the exam. As soon as the test starts, everyone starts wrecking their brains for answers to the question, which are much more advanced than any knowledge that Genins are suppose to understand. Eventually, most of the people in the room start to cheat to gain the answers and the Chuunins in the room begin to knock out team after team.

Back in her seat, Ino sees Sakura finishing the test and uses her family's technique, the Shintenshin no Jutsu to take control of Sakura's body and memorizes the answers before returning and answering the test.

Naruto looked at the paper and opened the mental link with Sasuke._'Hey Sasuke, does the gaia memory library have anything on this?'_

Sasuke responded,_'Of course.'_

Naruto then began to answer the questions easily.

Hinata, who is sitting next to Naruto and saw how he was tormenting himself trying to figure out the answer, cannot believe how quickly Naruto is answering everything. Taking care in not being caught, Hinata tries her best to not check if Naruto's answers are correct, but eventually decides to use her Byakugan to see Naruto's answer. To her surprise, not only did Naruto get all of them correct, she finds out that she answered a few questions wrong and begins changing her answers.

_'And thats the last question. Thanks Sasuke.'_

_'No problem.'_

Not knowing what is going on, Sakura can only watch as Naruto spaces out before waking up a few seconds later, his previous state of distress no longer seen. In fact, Naruto looks to be extremely confident about the written exam. Soon, forty-five minutes passed and the proctor decides that it's time to give out the tenth question. Before that, he starts to announce more rules regarding this particular question.

"First of all, you need to choose whether you want to answer this question or not…"

"What? What do you mean whether we want to answer or not?"

"If you don't answer, then your score will become zero and you along with your team will be disqualified."

"Well of course we will answer it then!"

"There is one more thing… if you choose to answer and get it wrong… you will never have the chance to take the Chuunin exam again. In other words, you will remain a Genin forever. The choice is yours, if you choose not to answer, just raise your hands and we will take your number then you can leave."

The room becomes completely silent as soon as the words leave Ibiki's mouth. Slowly but surely, team after team decides to drop out of the exam, including the Genins who asked the questions. Looking at the proctor, Naruto can see a sadistic grin on his face as he watches the Genin teams leave the room. Not able to stand the look on the Jounin's face any longer, Naruto slams his hand on the table.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! I'm not going to let you scare me away! Just bring on the tenth question!"

"Don't be rash, this decision can affect your life. I'm going to ask you again. If you want to leave, now is your last chance."

"I never say something I can't do. That is my way of the ninja."

Taking a look around the room, Ibiki can see that Naruto's little speech has rebuilt everyone's confidence. Even those who were wavering just a moment ago is showing signs of new found determination. Knowing that no one else will drop out no matter how long he waits, Ibiki decides to continue with the exam.

"I admire your determination. Very well, for those of you who remain… I hereby announce that you all pass the first stage of the exam!"

"What…? What about the tenth question?" Temari asks.

"There never was any tenth question. I suppose you can call that yes/no question the tenth question."

"Then what's the point of the first nine questions!"

"Oh, they serve their purpose. That was for testing your information gathering skills. Given the amount of pressure and the difficulty of the questions, I doubt that many of you are able to answer them. In other words, you are forced to resort to cheating to pass the exam. For that purpose, I have hidden two Chuunins who know the answers to the questions in the exam hall for you guys to cheat off of. Of course, those of you who can't even cheat properly without getting caught are eliminated by my assistants."

Accepting the explanation, Temari sits back down and waits for the proctor to continue. At this point, Sakura raises her hand to continue the barrage of questions.

"But I still don't understand the purpose of the tenth question."

"The tenth question… is the true purpose of this exam. Given the rules, the question is highly unreasonable. Just as in real life, a Chuunin's duty is as a team leader. If you are given a mission where there is no information and the enemy is surely preparing for your attack, would you accept the mission? Just because you value your life and doesn't want your teammates caught up in the danger so you would refuse the mission? This thinking is unacceptable! When given a mission, no matter how unreasonable or dangerous, a ninja's duty is to accept and complete the mission assigned. Anyway, I hereby declare that the first stage of the Chuunin exam is completed, I wish you all good luck the rest of the way."

Just as the Genins are about to celebrate, someone barges into the room from the windows and hangs a banner in front of the exam hall while the person is still rolling on the ground.

"Now is not the time to celebrate. I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam, Mitarashi Anko. Let's head out to the test center for the second phase, follow me!"

"…Looks like nobody is listening to you Anko."

"…Whatever Ibiki… seventy-eight people? You let twenty-six teams pass? You must be losing your touch."

"Or maybe there are just a lot of excellent candidates this year."

"Doesn't matter. I will make sure that less than half of them will make it to the third round. If you all want to find out the details of the second phase, then go to training ground number forty-four tomorrow. I will explain everything there."

Naruto then appeared next to Anko kneeling on one knee with her hand in between his two hands,"How about you tell me the details over lunch? 'll pay and you can pick?"

All the genin were wondering what was wrong with Naruto.

Sakura's face was red in embarrassment,"...NARUTO!" She then teleported to Naruto and hit him in the back of the head with green slippers.

"Ow. Sakura...where did you get that shoe?" Naruto asked as his and Sasuke's eyes where widened in fear.

"That doesn't matter. We're leaving. Sasuke get down here!"

"Yes chief." Sasuke said on reflex as the three jumped out the window.

Anko blinked a couple times."Aw. I could've used some free dango."


	14. Forest Of Death and Fang!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

Because I've been gone for so long, I thought you guys might like another chapter. This is a decent length chapter.

**Dragon and Sword Master: Thank you**

**7 Winds: Where did you come from? Lol thanks for the review.**

**Elemental Dragon Swordman: Thank you and welcome back.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Naruto then appeared next to Anko kneeling on one knee with her hand in between his two hands,"How about you tell me the details over lunch? 'll pay and you can pick?"_

_All the genin were wondering what was wrong with Naruto._

_Sakura's face was red in embarrassment,"...NARUTO!" She then teleported to Naruto and hit him in the back of the head with green slippers._

_"Ow. Sakura...where did you get that shoe?" Naruto asked as his and Sasuke's eyes where widened in fear._

_"That doesn't matter. We're leaving. Sasuke get down here!"_

_"Yes chief." Sasuke said on reflex as the three jumped out the window._

_Anko blinked a couple times."Aw. I could've used some free dango."_

* * *

The next day, all of the genin that passed the first step of the chunin exam were at the training ground. They were waiting for a proctor to show up.

A couple minutes later several plumes of smoke appeared. Once the smoke blew away, the genin saw Anko and numerous chunin stand with papers in their hands.

Anko tells the chunins to hand out the forms to the Genins.

All the Genins look at Anko in confusion until Kiba asked,"What's this? Why do we have to sign it?"

"There are often… deaths in this exam. These forms are to protect the hosting villages from all liabilities. It's just a formality, every village knows what this exam is about."

"De… deaths?"A random genin from Ame asked

"Don't worry about it."Anko said,"I'm going to explain the rules just once so listen up!"

Everyone's attention shifts toward Anko.

Naruto is about to open his mouth to say something and Anko fires a kunai toward him to shut him up. Naruto easily dodges away from the kunai and it almost hit the Kusa-nin standing behind him. Surprised, the Kusa-nin barely moves out of the way and the kunai cuts a few strands of hair. Before anyone realizes what is happening, Anko is already behind Naruto, pressing another kunai against the back of his neck.

"So Anko are you here to accept my date no-OWOWOWOW!"Naruto's attempt of getting a date failed as Sakura dragged him away by his ear.

Suddenly, Anko spins around, and blocks a kunai coming toward her held by the Kusa-nin by the tongue.

"If you value your life, don't surprise me with weapons again."Anko warned taking her kunai back.

"My apologies. I was surprised when you fired your kunai and it cut my precious hair. I hope you understand if I'm a bit… excited."

Putting the two kunai back in her trench coat, she checks with her assistants to see if everyone has received a consent form. After getting confirmation, she nods her head and turns her attention back toward the Genins.

"All right. Now for the explanation: after everyone in your group has signed the consent form, the group can go to that booth there and pick up one of these scrolls," Anko says while pulling two scrolls out from her trench coat, "in order to pass the exam, you have to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll and proceed to the tower in the middle of the forest. There are twenty-six teams in this exam, meaning that there will be thirteen pairs of scrolls, you must do whatever you can to get your hands on both of these two scrolls, including killing your opponent. You have five days to accomplish this task. Those at the tower with both scrolls within the time limit will progress to the third exam. Oh, and before you get to the tower, you are forbidden from opening the scrolls. Now, if there's no questions, you can report to the booth once you've signed the forms."

A couple of minutes after all the teams have received their scroll and reported to their gate, a loud boom was heard signalling the start. All 26 gates opened as the teams of genin charged into the most deadliest place in Konoha.

An hour after the second phase started, Naruto was already separated from his team because someone had impersonated Naruto but Sasuke, with the help of the returning Naruto, chased the imposter away. Sasuke came up with a password just incase they got separated. After that a sudden burst of wind blew Naruto away.

* * *

"Oh great. Now where am I? And where the heck is Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

Suddenly a loud hissing sound was heard behind him. When he turned around, he saw a giant snake.

"That snake is huge! I know the crazy hot woman said that there are dangerous things in here, but she never said anything about this dangerous!"

The snake lunged at Naruto, its mouth wide open.

Naruto jumped back making the snake hit its head on the ground."So you want to eat huh! You won't be able to eat me if you don't know which one is me! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto forms as many clones as he can and made them run away in different directions. As the snake goes after one of the many clones, Naruto sets out looking for his teammates again. A few minutes later, he feels a large source of chakra, one that feels familiar but he can't quite place his finger on it. Following the source, he finds what appears to be the Kusa-nin that surprised Anko.

Naruto sees that Sakura is unconscious laying on the ground a couple feet away from Sasuke. He hops down.

"Naruto where have you been?"Sasuke asked.

"Running from a snake."Naruto replied.

"Kukukukuku so you're the container. Well my name is Orochimaru. That that its going to matter." Orochimaru said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Naruto with blue flames on his fingers."GOGYO FUIN!" He then jabbed the kyuubi seal with his fingers causing Naruto to fall unconscious.

"Naruto!"Sasuke shouted catching Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Kukuku. Now its your turn Sasuke." Orochimaru formed a hand seal as his neck extended towards Sasuke attempting to bite him. Suddenly a streak of white slammed into Orochimaru's face sending him flying.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock."Fang!"

The Fang memory growled in happiness. The sentient memory jumped into Sasuke's hand and shifted to its memory form as the DoubleDriver appeared on his waist.

"Okay then, lets do it."Sasuke said as the Joker memory appeared in the left slot. He pushed the Joker memory into the slot and slammed the fang memory down.

**_Fang!_**

**_Joker!_**

"HENSHIN!" Sasuke pushed the two slots away from each other as the music played. Sasuke became Kamen Rider Double FangJoker.

Sasuke took his stance as Orochimaru stood up.

"kukuku Uchiha, you're alot more interesting than I thought possible. So much more interesting than your brother, Itachi."Orochimaru said to make /sasuke angry, hoping him to slip up.

Sasuke remained silent and tapped the fang memory. The memory made a sound as then a voice shouted.

**_Arm Fang!_**

****A white blade appeared on his arm and he charged.

Orochimaru jumped back but didn't jump back far enough as a decent size cut appeared on his clothes."kukuku well looks like I'm gonna have to stop playing around a little bit." Suddenly a sword handle appeared out of his mouth as he grabbed it. He pulled it out at held it out with one hand.

Sasuke charged again, attempting to slash the Sannin. Orochimaru blocked it and kicked Double in the air. Once Double reached the ground he landed on his feet. He hit the memory twice as the voice was heard again.

**_Shoulder Fang!_**

A blade appeared on Double's shoulder. Double pulled it out andgot into a boomerang throwing stance. He then threw it. The blade flew and striked Orochimaru several times. Orochimaru attempted to block it but some of the hits landed. The blade flew back into Double's hand and disappeared. Double then hit the memory 3 times. The voice was heard for the final time.

**_Fang! Maximum Drive!_**

"FANG STRIDER!" Double shouted as he jumped in the air and did a rider kick. A T-rex formed around him and seemed to eat Orochimaru as a smokescreen formed. Double jumped out of it and closed the buckle becoming Sasuke again. The Fang memory disappeared."Is it over?" Sasuke hoped.

"Kukukuku. You really are strong!." Orochimaru said as his face was peeling off. Orochimaru reach to the peeling skin and ripped it off showing his real skin.

"Stop right there Orochimaru." Anko said as she appeared with several ANBU and jounin.

"Kukuku Anko what has it been, 9,10 years?"Orochimaru asked.

Anko threw several kunai at him.

Orochimaru allowed them to hit him as he dissolved into mud.

* * *

By the time Sakura woke up, she finds herself inside a hollow tree with Sasuke standing next to her and Naruto guarding the entrance. After checking herself, Sakura walks up toward Naruto to check on him and to find out what happened.

"Sasuke and I fought the girl."

"Oh."Sakura said.

"We also got the scrolls so get ready to move."Sasuke said with the two scrolls.

* * *

When they arrived at the tower, there was no one there. They then decided to open the scrolls and since Saduke recognised the seal on it, they summoned Iruka who then told them the meaning of being a ninja(just kidding. I forgot what he said)

They made it to the Tower in 3 days so they had 4 days to rest.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

After Sakura dragged the two hard-boiled ninjas out of the testing room, she stomped away.

Naruto and Sasuke huddled together.

"This can't be happening." Naruto whispered.

"We're doomed." Sasuke replied.

"We're screwed."Naruto corrected.

"We're...fucked..."They both said with their head down in defeat.

**OMAKE END!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Preliminaries and First Match!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

Because I've been gone for so long, I thought you guys might like another chapter. This is short, compared to the other chapters I've uploaded lately.

**Shadow The Hedgehog 12: OMG Now I have 3 of my regular readers! Also Thanks.**

**Dragon and Sword Master: Thanks, I spent about a week trying to decide whether or not to give Sasuke the curse mark.**

**7 Winds: That explains so much.**

Elemental Dragon Swordman: Thanks.

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_By the time Sakura woke up, she finds herself inside a hollow tree with Sasuke standing next to her and Naruto guarding the entrance. After checking herself, Sakura walks up toward Naruto to check on him and to find out what happened._

_"Sasuke and I fought the girl."_

_"Oh."Sakura said._

_"We also got the scrolls so get ready to move."Sasuke said with the two scrolls._

* * *

_When they arrived at the tower, there was no one there. They then decided to open the scrolls and since Saduke recognised the seal on it, they summoned Iruka who then told them the meaning of being a ninja(just kidding. I forgot what he said)_

_They made it to the Tower in 3 days so they had 4 days to rest._

* * *

Over the 4 days, Team 7 relaxed and greeted their age group as they entered the tower.

Team seven enters the interior chamber of the tower just as time expires.

Sarutobi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to explain this phase of the exam." A jounin said.

"Very well, go ahead Hayate."

"Since there are so many...candidates this year, there is going to be a...preliminary tournament to...determine the...candidates for the third...phase of the exam," Hayate says in between fits of cough.

"What? Preliminaries? But we just finished the second test!"Kiba shouted.

"If you…feel that you…are not feeling well…you may…withdraw from this test."

"It is you who seems to be unwell, Hayate-san."Sakura said.

"I am well enough."

"I'm going to drop out of this exam."Kabuto said.

"Kabuto Yakushi. Genin of Konoha...done. You can leave."Hayate said and waited for anyone else, "Very well, if no one else is giving up, we shall begin the preliminaries. In a moment, a pair will be selected at random and their names will be displayed on that panel. The rules of this preliminary will be simple: there are no rules. The fight will continue until one side forfeits or is unable to continue. Killing your opponent is allowed but if a clear victor has emerged, I will not hesitate to step in and prevent deathblows. If there are no more questions, we will begin."

Looking around, Hayate sees no sign of any questions coming, only looks of distrust at his ability to intervene due to his health. Nodding his head, names begin flashing on the screen until it stops at two names in particular: Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Would everyone beside the two participants please move to the balcony above so the match can begin."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned to him and said,"You better not lose or you'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't."Sasuke quickly replied as Naruto jumped onto the balcony.

* * *

Sasuke began the match with making handsigns.

Yoroi dashed at him as fast as he could and punched him.

Sasuke was knocked back and noticed even though he hadn't completed the jutsu. Sasuke quickly realised Yoroi was a chakra stealer.

Knowing he can't use his chakra from what the Uchiha Library told him, Sasuke decides to keep his distance until he can figure out what technique his opponent specialize in. Sasuke knows that his only chance of winning is his taijutsu, which proofs to be a problem, since his specialty is ninjutsu, but giving his situation, he'll have to make do with what he has. Charging chakra into his hands, Yoroi launches himself at Sasuke, who easily dodged. Yoroi's hand graed Sasuke's arm. Even that was enough to cause Sasuke to stumble a few steps and he feels a sudden bout of weakness as soon as Yoroi's hand went past him, leaving him open for Yoroi to slam his head to the ground and keep his hand on the back of his head. Only then did Sasuke realize his chakra is still being drained away by Yoroi's technique. Struggling with all the energy he has left, Sasuke manages to kick Yoroi off him before scrambling away and try to recover as quickly as he can.

"Come on Sasuke! Get him! And you call yourself an Uchiha! Show that guy what you got!"

"Even though Naruto is right, he also doesn't know what I'm up against," Sasuke mutters to himself. _'So, his specialty is hand-to-hand combat. I have to figure a way out of this mess. Wait a minute… Lee… that's it.'_

"You don't have time to look away!"

Ducking under Yoroi's strike, Sasuke sends Yoroi flying up in the air with a kick to the chin. To the ones who have seen it before, they immediately recognize what technique Sasuke used.

"Leaf Hurricane?" Yoroi mutters.

"So I admit I copied that part, but from here on out, it's all original."

Spinning around to his left, Sasuke launches a kick, which Yoroi blocks easily. Before Yoroi even realizes what's happening, Sasuke kicks off of him and launches himself into the air. He then formed a sidekick and dived at Yoroi feet first.

"Fang Strider!"

Once Sasuke made contact, a giant plume of smoke was formed. Once the smoke dissipated, the genin saw Sasuke on one knee panting and Yoroi still standing.

Yoroi turned around and smirked, "Is that all you got?" Suddenly Yoroi fell on his arms and threw up blood specks on the floor.

Sasuke smiled.

"The winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke."Hayate said."MEDIC!"

Sakura and Naruto cheered while the medics rush in and move Yoroi to the infirmary.

The board selected two new names. Every genin stared at the board.

* * *

**Hey guys, I was going to continue it but I was having problems picturing the next few fights. You know, whether to use the past matchups or not. You guys have any ideas?  
**


	16. End Of Preliminaries!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**Thanks for all of the reviews! School started so I've been really busy getting used to waking up at 5:00 AM everyday again. BTW I'm a freshman so I have to get used to a whole new school now. I've gotten lost 8 times so far. **

**Also I've gotten a new idea for a Naruto/OOO crossover, but I don't have the time to start it. If you guys/girls would like to see it, i'll put it as an author's note in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Spinning around to his left, Sasuke launches a kick, which Yoroi blocks easily. Before Yoroi even realizes what's happening, Sasuke kicks off of him and launches himself into the air. He then formed a sidekick and dived at Yoroi feet first._

_"Fang Strider!"_

_Once Sasuke made contact, a giant plume of smoke was formed. Once the smoke dissipated, the genin saw Sasuke on one knee panting and Yoroi still standing._

_Yoroi turned around and smirked, "Is that all you got?" Suddenly Yoroi fell on his arms and threw up blood specks on the floor._

_Sasuke smiled._

_"The winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke."Hayate said."MEDIC!"_

_Sakura and Naruto cheered while the medics rush in and move Yoroi to the infirmary._

_The board selected two new names. Every genin stared at the board._

* * *

Sakura Haruno vs Kin Tsuchi

Sakura grimaced as she walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll do great!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

Without saying much, it was not much of a match. Sakura was easily caught in the genjutsu produced by the bells on the senbon that Kin distributed throughout the match. Kin then kicked Sakura into the wall.

"Winner is Kin Tsuchi! Medic!" Hayate shouted.

The board started spinning again.

* * *

Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga

Naruto looked confused, "Are they related?"

"Yes Naruto. They both come from the prestigious clan: Hyuga."Kakashi said, "They have the special doujutsu: Byakugan, which allows them to see 360 degrees, see a person's chakra points, and close them in a form of taijutsu."

"I see." Naruto noted to remember this information.

* * *

This match was almost as much of a disappointment as the last one. Neji started the match by taking the offensive. He immediately rushed at Hinata closing some chakra points in her right arm. He then continued by belittling her while attempting to close as many as he could.

Soon after he called her a "useless, pathetic, and poor excuse for an heiress," he attempted to go for a killing blow but was stopped by several jounin.

Hayate declared Neji the winner and medics again. The board began spinning once again.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara vs Shino Aburame

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at the board. "Do I have to do this? This is such a drag."

Ino started yelling in his ear to get down there.

Shikamaru groaned again and raised his hand. "Proctor, I give up. Even if I restrained him, his bugs would just drain my chakra."

"Winner: Shino Aburame."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka vs Zaku ?

She quickly lost after one wind attack.

"Winner is Zaku! Medic!"

* * *

Kankuro vs Gaara

"I give up!"

"Winner is Gaara."

* * *

Lee vs Dosu Kinuta

Since Lee was moving too fast for Dosu to hit him, Lee won with a simple kick to the face.

"Winner is Lee. Medic!"

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka vs Chouji Akimichi

The match was ended with a tie because they both ran out of chakra.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki vs Tenten Higurashi

Naruto smiled, "Finally! Its my turn!" He jumped over the railing and landed in the arena facing Tenten.

Tenten smirked,"I'll go easy on you Naruto."

In response, he growled. "You'll regret it.'

Tenten began throwing several weapons at him.

Using his speed, he dodged them while slowly getting closer."I thought you had a better shot, _Weapon's Mistress_." He then threw a kick at her chest.

She blocked it with her two hands. She then pushed him away with surprising strength. "And I thought you were stronger, _Hokage-wannabe_!"

Naruto saw red and dashed at her quickly and began a taijutsu fight that he slowly started to win.

Tenten grunted when Naruto landed a solid hit on her side. She jumped back and took out two scrolls. "I didn't think I would have to use this against you. I was hoping to save this for the Finals but oh well." She jumped into the sky while unrolling the scrolls in mid air."Twin Rising Dragons!"

Suddenly literally 100 weapons flew out of her scrolls straight at Naruto.

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a seal tag. He placed it on the ground and charged chakra into it."Barrier Seal!" A round blue shield appeared in front of him. It deflected the weapons and sent all around the arena.

Tenten raised an eyebrow."Barrier seal?"

"I made it myself. It can deflect damage of jutsus up to High C-Low B rank." Naruto bragged. "It can easily deflect some weapons!"

Tenten grinned, "Oh really?" She rose her hands and the weapons rose with them. "Can they deflect them over and over again?" Then the weapons begain raining down on the shield slowly cracking it.

Naruto frowned and jumped out of the shield right as it broke. He formed a cross handsign."Shadow clone jutsu!" 10 shadow clones appeared and began running at her.

She started sending the weapons at the clones.

9 out of the 11 Narutos exploded and the last two split up and attempted to flank her.

She grinned and split the weapons into two groups and both hit their marks. Two plumes of smoke appeared as she frowned. A clink of metal was heard as she felt cold steel on her neck.

"Surrender." Naruto said as he pressed another kunai to her back.

"Proctor, I give up."Tenten said as the kunai retracted. "So how'd you do it?"

"I transformed into one of your weapons as my barrier broke. I made a shadow clone appear in my spot."Naruto said smiling.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"Since Temari is the last person, she gets a by.

As the winners gathered in the Arena, Hayate coughed and began to explain how the final round was gonna happen.

Naruto pulled 3.

Sasuke pulled 2.

Lee pulled 6.

Dosu pulled 9.

Gaara pulled 1.

Neji pulled 4.

Kin pulled 8.

Shino pulled 7.

Temari pulled 5.

"Here are the matches: Gaara vs Sasuke, Naruto vs Neji, Temari vs Lee, and Shino vs Kin vs Dosu."


	17. Narutaki, Joker Strange, and Cable!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**Thanks for all of the reviews! School started so I've been really busy getting used to waking up at 5:00 AM everyday again. BTW I'm a freshman so I have to get used to a whole new school now. I've gotten lost 8 times so far. **

**Dragon And Sword Master: Thanks for knowing what I'm going through. During the chapter: Gearing Up, Naruto bought sealing ink and blank tags. Also, I wrote that chapter around 3 AM and I just finished watching the ****Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders VS Dai Shocker Director Cut version movie for 8th time and Kaitou used the Attack Ride: Barrier card and it got stuck in my head so I had to put it in. Kamen Rider DiEnd is my favorite rider after all. With the fights, I just wanted to get them over with. I knew who I wanted to be in the final exam but I didn't know how to get there. **  


* * *

_**Last time:**_

_As the winners gathered in the Arena, Hayate coughed and began to explain how the final round was gonna happen._

_Naruto pulled 3._

_Sasuke pulled 2._

_Lee pulled 6._

_Dosu pulled 9._

_Gaara pulled 1._

_Neji pulled 4._

_Kin pulled 8._

_Shino pulled 7._

_Temari pulled 5._

_"Here are the matches: Gaara vs Sasuke, Naruto vs Neji, Temari vs Lee, and Shino vs Kin vs Dosu."_

* * *

"Stupid Kakashi training Sasuke and not me..."Naruto mumbled walking through the training grounds in the village."Why can't he just train us both?"

"299!...300!...301!" A voice shouted to the left of Naruto.

"I wonder who's that?"Naruto asked himself as he jogged over to the voice. He appeared at a clearing that had three stumps in the middle of it. The stumps had giant chunks ripped out. Next to one of the chunks was a boy who was doing thumb push ups. He noticed that it was Lee from the Chuunin exams.

"302!...303!...304!...30-!" Lee's right hand slipped and he fell. "Darn it, if I can't do 500 thumb piush ups, I'll do 10 laps around the training grounds on my hands!"

Naruto was amazed about how much the boy pushed himself. Naruto grinned. _'If bushybrows is gonna push himself for next month then so am I!' _Naruto sprinted out of the clearing to ask Kakashi what he should train himself on.

* * *

After failing to find Kakashi, Naruto began walking around the village."God, how hard is it to find one person?"

He sighed and looked around hoping to spot his perverted sensei. When he couldn't, he gave up and began to walk home. Suddenly a shriek was heard. Naruto ran to the voice and saw Ino on the floor holding someone who looked like her, but older. She seemed to have weird black bruises that looked as if some wrapped a cable around her. "Ino, what happened?" Naruto asked jumping down.

"I don't know! A monster appeared and attacked my mother!"Ino shouted really scared.

"Take your mom to the hospital. Wait which way did this monster go?"Naruto asked looking around incase the monster was still here.

Ino pointed to the west."He started running that way!"Ino picked up her mom and began running to the hospital. "Be careful Naruto."

"I will." Naruto said tree jumping in the direction of the monster.

_'Sasuke! I might need to henshin so be ready.' _Naruto mind thought to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke nodded. _'Got it.'_

* * *

Naruto jumped into a clearing that had a man who had a brown hat and overcoat over him. The man was staring at the Hero's Stone "Are you the one who attacked Ms. Yamanaka?"

The man slowly turned and began chuckling. "So you're the new Kamen Rider huh? Well Naruto Uzumaki I hope you're ready for your future challenges. Here's a little challenge!"

Suddenly a wall of grey appeared and began moving. A form came out of it. It was a dopant that had coils all over its body and had a cobra head. "Meet the dopant **Cable**."The man suddenly walked to the wall and disappeared.

Naruto slapped on the DoubleDriver and pulled out the Joker Memory."Sasuke!"

**Joker**!

* * *

Sasuke grinned.

**Cyclone!**

* * *

"Henshin!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted becoming Kamen Rider Double.

"Now, Count up your sins!"Double shouted.

**(Listen to W B X ~W Boiled Extreme)**

Cable hissed and dashed at the Two-In-One detective.

Double punched Cable in the chest making it grunt. Double performed many kicks and punches in quick succession before one of the coils on Cable's back stretched and slapped Double away. Cable then launched poison at Double who dodged as the poison eroded the ground.

"Close range won't work." Sasuke said as he switched Cyclone with Luna.

**Luna!**

Double threw out his arm as his arm stretched and began to wrap around Cable. Cable attempted to jump out but the hand slapped him down.

Double took out the Joker memory and slid it into the MaximumDriver.

**Joker!**

**Maximum Drive!**

"Joker Strange!" Double shouted as he split in half. The Luna half made four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves executed rapid-fire karate chops on Cable, and then the Joker half striked the target with an energy powered chop. Double took out both of the memories to turn back into Naruto as Cable exploded and a green gaia memory flew out in pieces.

The body that was Cable looked to be an unconscious leaf chuunin.

* * *

**OMAKE**

After feeling Naruto's chakra signature disappear, Lee smirked."So thats Kamen Rider Double huh? This Chuunin exam is gonna be interesting." Lee then grabbed his bag next to him and walked to the edge of the training grounds to do his laps. Showing out of one of the bag's pockets was a red rectangular device with a bold **A** on it.

* * *

**And another chapter has been completed! Got this one out a lot sooner.**

**Now I have to clean this place up because...We have a special guest coming! Yay!**


	18. The Visits and The Book!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**Thanks for all the reviews! The sidestory of mine is done so please read it! Its all one chapter for your convenience. **

**Now for excuses! Yay! **

**#1: School is troublesome. Like I said before, I'm a freshman who gets lost easily. **

**#2: I'm in marching band so that takes time from writing.**

**#3: Writer's block sucks.**

**#4: I've been playing one of my favorite games in the world...Minecraft...**

**#5: I've been watching the newest series Kamen Rider Fourze. Anybody else think Naruto could fit rather well in that school? He's like a blond Gentarou...**

**So yeah...Sorry?**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Double threw out his arm as his arm stretched and began to wrap around Cable. Cable attempted to jump out but the hand slapped him down._

_Double took out the Joker memory and slid it into the MaximumDriver._

_**Joker!**_

_**Maximum Drive!**_

_"Joker Strange!" Double shouted as he split in half. The Luna half made four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves executed rapid-fire karate chops on Cable, and then the Joker half striked the target with an energy powered chop. Double took out both of the memories to turn back into Naruto as Cable exploded and a green gaia memory flew out in pieces._

_The body that was Cable looked to be an unconscious leaf chuunin._

* * *

"Sasuke, I need you to do a Gaia Library search please."Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke went into the pose and he then appeared in a blank room that had rows of books."Keywords?"

"Male, overcoat, kamen rider, tests, grey wall."Naruto listed.

The books narrowed down to one. The name of the book was "Damn you, Decade!"

Sasuke opened it._'Narutaki was the man. He is a mysterious man who refers to himself as a prophet, and was protected by an aura that rendered him immune to the convergence of the ten worlds. He also has the ability to move freely between the worlds and summon Riders and monsters from other worlds. He firmly believed that Decade should not exist in any world and told the other Kamen Riders that Decade will destroy their world. I have no idea why he would appear here though.'_

_'Anyways, there's nothing we can't do about it.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

After exiting the clearing he walked to the hospital to find Ino. Thanks to his new clothes, he wasn't recognized and was able to visit the Yamanaka's. Naruto knocked on the door."Its Naruto, can I come in?"

"Sure." He heard Ino's voice on the other side.

As he entered the room, he noticed Ino sitting in a chair next to her mother who was on a bed."Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doctors say she'll make a full question: Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine. I found the monster and this guy appeared and took the monster down. His name was Kamen Rider or something like that." Naruto said smiling."Well I'll get going. Still got a couple people to visit."Naruto motioned to walk out.

"You know Naruto, you're alot calmer than the Academy."Ino said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Naruto smirked and walked out.

* * *

After the meeting with Ino, he walked to see Kiba and Chouji who both had chakra exhaustion. He peeked open the door and noticed a familier dog sitting on a chair. He opened the door and entered the room. "Hello Akamaru. How are you doing? Is Kiba treating you alright?" Naruto asked the dog while sitting in the second chair.

"Tch, if I was treating him any better he'd be like a king. I spoil him if anything." Kiba said as he slowly woke up."Man Chouji can pack a punch..."

"Ha. You know it." Chouji said awake also. "So Naruto...bring any food?"

The three genin began to laugh as they caught up with each other.

* * *

After talking to Chouji and Kiba for nearly an hour, he walked to the last person to visit. Hinata Hyuga. Now Naruto wasn't stupid at all. If anything, he was smarter than most ninja his age. He easily noticed the signs coming from Hinata. The stuttering, blushes, and faints. She had a crush on him. The village pariah. The heiress of the most famous clan in Konoha had a crush on the most hated person in the same village. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in.."A soft voice came from the other side.

He entered the room and noticed that Hinata had her head down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry father. I know what you're going to say. The main family should never lose to a Branch member. I'm so sorry that I've disappointed you and embarrassed the clan again. I'm willing to take any punishment you choose to give." Her voice was filled in disappointment.

Naruto was shocked at what she said and replied,"Um...Hinata I'm not your father...Thankfully..."He said the last part under his breath.

Hinata's head shot up in surprise."N-n-n-nar-ruuu-to."She stuttered as she began to blush.

Naruto sighed and sat down."Hinata I know you like me."Hinata's eyes widened as she began to hyperventilate."Calm down. I just simply want to talk about it. First, I want to know why you like me."

**(Whenever Hinata talks, imagine stuutering. Its a pain to write.)**

"Ever since the beginning of the academy. Once I saw you with your natural enthusiasm. I was amazed with your ability to speak your mind. Even when you were made fun of or laughed at, you simply just ignored them. I could never do that. Eventually my interest in you became a crush and here we are..."She said.

"I see. Well Hinata when do you get out of here?"

"In two days, why?"Hinata asked extremely curious.

"Well when you get out, I'd like to take you out to lunch. If you wish to still like me afterwards, then I'll give it a shot."Naruto said as he opened the window.

"Oh ok..wait what?"Hinata asked but it was too late, Naruto had already jumped out the window to a nearby store's roof.

He then made his way to a decent looking bookstore and transformed into what Shotaro looked like except with a Kumo headband instead of a fedora. As he entered, he noticed the 20 year old cashier woman staring at him with interest."Is there something on my face?" Naruto began to panic and started to wonder if he messed up the transformation.

"No, its just I haven't seen you before. Are you visiting for the chunin exams?"

"Oh yes. My student was injured and I wanted to get him something to read. Since he's a ninja, I was thinking to get him some jutsu books."Naruto said calming down.

"Would you like some help? The jutsu aisles are over there back two shelves."The cashier said pointing to the left of her.

"No, but thanks for the offer."Naruto said as he walked over there to find a book called Advanced Chakra Control and Basic Elemental Chakra."Perfect."

As he bought it, he payed a little more than needed."Keep the change." He then walked out of the store.

* * *

**Well, I'm done with this chapter. Hope you liked it. RasenganFin requested Naruhina and I shall deliver. It won't be a major part of the story though.**


	19. The Date!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**So lately, I've been doing schoolwork and playing the new Battlefield 3 Beta. I'm seriously hyped for this game even though I'm a CoD fanboy.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**RasenganFin: Like the original show, I'm gonna have them use Xtreme whenever they need to...buuut I might introduce it during the Pein arc if we get that far.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: I already know how Jiraiya is gonna meet with Naruto and I'm probably not gonna include the Rasen-Chidori, but we'll see.**

**Also, the elecswitch looks SICK!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_He then made his way to a decent looking bookstore and transformed into what Shotaro looked like except with a Kumo headband instead of a fedora. As he entered, he noticed the 20 year old cashier woman staring at him with interest."Is there something on my face?" Naruto began to panic and started to wonder if he messed up the transformation._

_"No, its just I haven't seen you before. Are you visiting for the chunin exams?"_

_"Oh yes. My student was injured and I wanted to get him something to read. Since he's a ninja, I was thinking to get him some jutsu books."Naruto said calming down._

_"Would you like some help? The jutsu aisles are over there back two shelves."The cashier said pointing to the left of her._

_"No, but thanks for the offer."Naruto said as he walked over there to find a book called Advanced Chakra Control and Basic Elemental Chakra."Perfect."_

_As he bought it, he payed a little more than needed."Keep the change." He then walked out of the store._

* * *

With only one day till the finals, Naruto was breezing through the contents of the book using shadow clones. He easily completed most if not all of the chakra control exercises and was halfway through the basic elemental training. Naruto learned that he had dual affinities for Wind and Fire. He learned a couple jutsus that would certainly make the Hyuuga he had to face wary. Speaking about Hyuugas, Naruto sighed as he remembered how his date went.

**FLASHBACK IKUZE!(Go)**

_As Naruto arrived at the hospital to pick up Hinata, he noticed Team 8 standing at the doors. _

_"Hinata, Kiba. I need to go"Shino said as the two looked at him_

_"Why?" Kiba asked, curious as his dog barked._

_"My hive has informed me of a rare insect at the main park and I must examine it." Shino said, the two sweatdropped_

_"Okay then?" Kiba asked confused._

Shino said his goodbye and poofed away.

_"Guess this leaves you and me Kiba-kun"As Kiba was about to answer, he noticed a certain blonde standing a couple feet away. "Sorry Hinata, I know we said that we're going to celebrate getting out of the hospital but I need to do some stuff."_

_"Really? What kind of stuff?" she asked_

Kiba replied,"Its a secret, sorry." He apologized again

_"Look its Naruto! Go spend some time with him" He pointed to the blonde "Oi Naruto, come here will yeah" the said boy walked towards them. Kiba patted Hinata on her head_

_"It'll be alright, now go." he pushed her and then turned to his dog. "C'mon Akamaru, let's go home" he then ran towards the other side of the street._

**_(STUTTERING BEGINS NOW)_**

_"Wait Kiba..."_

_"Hinata?" The girl froze, she turned around to see Naruto._

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_"Are you ready for our date?" the boy asked, cheerful as ever_

_"Um...Sure" she nodded her head as the two walked to Ichiraku._

_"So, are we going to spy on them Shino?" Kiba asked as the two were sitting in bushes._

_"No need, Hinata's a big girl. Besides, the bug might escape soon."_

_"Oh, you really meant that?" Shino nodded as a reply._

_"Oka.y" Kiba looked at Naruto and Hinata one more time and said, "Yeah, she can handle herself, c'mon Akamaru let's go do stuff for real" the dog barked at his owner and wagged its tail._

* * *

_Hinata glanced at Naruto who was humming a melody at the time and stared at the ground. When they reached Ichiraku, Naruto let Hinata enter first before him and sat down next to her._

_"Two miso ramen please old man." Naruto ordered, Teuchi, the owner of the shop recognized this voice and turned to greet him. Though when he did, he decided to keep his mouth shut because unlike the other times, Naruto was with Hinata._

_"Ayame, two miso ramen" Ayame, his daughter just returned after throwing away the trash saw the scene before him and walked up to her father and whispered._

_"Hey dad, how about serving them our special?" she suggested "Also, there's only one bowl left since the rest are all dirty, I haven't cleaned them yet, sorry" The man looked at her daughter and glanced at the kitchen, the dishes were fine._

_"What are you talking about Ayame the dishes are-"_

_"I haven't cleaned them yet dad." As she glared at him, Teuchi got the message and smiled "Yeah, they aren't finished yet." They went back to the kitchen and made the ramen, adding every toppings they have making it special, since it's their number one customer._

_"Hinata-chan?" Naruto started "Since we'll be waiting a few minutes for the ramen to finish, can I ask you something?" the Hyuuga nodded, composing herself to make sure she doesn't faint. _

_"Yeah."_

_"okay, How has your life be-?" he asked_

_"Ramen's ready." Ayame interrupted as she set the bowl down, since it was only one bowl the woman earned two questioning looks from the teens in front of her._

_"Sorry, only one bowl was available. So to make it up for the two of you me and my dad cooked the special for the two of you, we also added some of Naruto's favorite toppings free of charge" Naruto's eyes lit up and Hinata blushed, the blonde looked at Hinata and felt a bit guilty_

_"Gomen, Hinata. I got overwhelmed by the special. You can eat it if you want" he pushed the bowl towards her direction_

_"No, no. It's alright." she pushed the bowl to his direction, Naruto shook his head and pushed it back to her._

_"I refuse to eat that until you get some of that first" he told her_

_"No, I told you it's alright Naruto."_

_"Oh c'mon Hinata, you're a growing lady. You need to eat."_

_"Naruto, it's alright really-"_

_"That is it!" a hand slammed down the counter surprising the two, Ayame had enough of their embarrassment with each other and was practically annoyed._

_"We made that dish extra special and you two will or else I will shove it down your throats." she threatened. She glared at Naruto and hit his hand hard enough it would pain the blonde to move it._

_"Oh look, what have I done" Ayame said "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't see your hand there" she looked at Hinata_

_"Hinata, ramen is the only thing that can help Naruto recover now. Why don't you feed him?" she suggested_

_"It's alright Ayame-neechan it's my left hand so I can still" Ayame hit his hands again "Again, why don't you feed him Hinata" the girls can feel the killer aura that was radiating off her, she gulped and took the bowl and faced Naruto._

_"Naruto..." she stammered "Here." she held up the chopsticks right in front of him but hesitated to continue, it was Naruto's turn to blush. He opened his mouth and ate the ramen chewing them slowly, not one of them dared to make eye contact._

_"Nah, Hinata" he said between chews "I'm sorry it ended up like this" the Hyuuga shook her head, "It's alright"_

_Naruto looked at her "No" he swallowed the ramen Hinata fed him. "I'll make it up to you next time." Hinata was pretty sure where this conversation would end up to so she put the bowl of ramen down for safety._

_"What?"_

_"If you want to that is..." Naruto said._

_-thud-_

_"OH C'MON HINATA-CHAN DON'T FAINT ON ME NOW!" He shook her by the shoulders, unfortunately the girl wouldn't wake up.__"Oh c'mon! You haven't even answered me yet! This sucks." the two people behind the counter just watched them amusingly._

_The older one looked at his daughter and asked "You satisfied?"_

_"Pretty much" she answered; "I'm just thankful Hinata put down the bowl before fainting or else I would've charged them" added still looking at the teens with a smile on her face._

_"Hinata..." Naruto cried "I won't be able to ask you out again if you faint now..."_

**Flashback END**

"Well might as well get a good nights sleep..."Naruto mumbled before hopping in bed mentally preparing himself for the task ahead of him.

* * *

**Chapter 19 is a wrap. **

**Bye**


	20. Fate, Forfeiting, and Shukaku!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**So lately, I've been doing schoolwork and playing the new Battlefield 3 Beta. I'm seriously hyped for this game even though I'm a CoD fanboy.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**RasenganFin: Like the original show, I'm gonna have them use Xtreme whenever they need to...but I might introduce it during the Pein arc if we get that far.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: I already know how Jiraiya is gonna meet with Naruto and I'm probably not gonna include the Rasen-Chidori, but we'll see.**

**Also, the elecswitch looks SICK!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_-thud-_

_"OH C'MON HINATA-CHAN DON'T FAINT ON ME NOW!" He shook her by the shoulders, unfortunately the girl wouldn't wake up.__"Oh c'mon! You haven't even answered me yet! This sucks." the two people behind the counter just watched them amusingly._

_The older one looked at his daughter and asked "You satisfied?"_

_"Pretty much" she answered; "I'm just thankful Hinata put down the bowl before fainting or else I would've charged them" added still looking at the teens with a smile on her face._

_"Hinata..." Naruto cried "I won't be able to ask you out again if you faint now..."_

_**Flashback END**_

_"Well might as well get a good nights sleep..."Naruto mumbled before hopping in bed mentally preparing himself for the task ahead of him._

* * *

"Welcome to the bi-annual Chuunin exams! Since only one of the first match contestants is here, We're going to start with the second match! Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki!"

As the two chunin-hopefuls stepped up, Neji sneered."Give up, deadlast. Fate has decided I will win."

"If fate decided everything in life, then would I even be in the finals? I mean I am a deadlast as you said..."Naruto replied grinning.

"You know nothing of fate."Neji hissed.

"Okay enough with the trashtalk. Are you two ready?" The proctor asked as the two nodded not breaking eye contact. "BEGIN!" The proctor then shunshinned out of the area.

Naruto took out two kunai and went into a stance."Now, count your sins Neji..."

"What sins?" Neji asked sarcastically as he rushed Naruto with his fingers blazing with light blue chakra.

"One: You blame the bad things in life on fate." Naruto said as he threw the kunais on the ground near Neji.

Neji was about to taunt Naruto about his bad aim when he heard a sizzling. His eyes widened as he pumped chakra into his legs and jumped high in the air to avoid the explosion from the tag. "I don't know what you're talking about. I do not blame fate. I accept it as our destiny being chosen for us. Only fools believe otherwise."

"Two: You have unjust hate for the main branch. Just because your father was killed, it doesn't give you the right to act like that. What would your father say if he caught you like that?"

Neji snarled and glared with a surprising amount of hate in his eyes as he landed on the ground.."Don't speak of my father like you were friends of his!" Neji activated his byakugan and closed the distance between the two and attempted to shut down some chakra points.

Sadly, it seemed fate wasn't on his side as Naruto leaned to the left and caught his wrist. Naruto then flipped Neji onto his back and threw him into the air. He then formed rapid-fire hand seals and put his hands out to the side. "Wind Style: Wind Swords!" Translucent swords formed as they all pointed at Neji's falling form and with a flick of Naruto's hand, they flew at a high velocity with an intent to slice into the Hyuga's skin.

Neji's eyes widened as he saw the sharp wind swords coming at him and decided to show one of his two trump cards."Kaiten!" As he spun his body in the air, a sphere of chakra formed on him blocking the swords. Soon after the chakra disappeared, Neji landed two meters away from Naruto and showed his second trump card."You're now in my range of divination, 8 trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji then performed many chakra enhanced pokes as Naruto fell to the ground. Neji stood over the not moving body with an expressionless face. "Fate declared me the winner, the second we were paired for this match. You didn't have a chance..."

*Poof*

"What?" Neji said as he looked around for the now missing kamen rider. Behin? Left? Right? Then where?

...

"UP HERE!"

Neji's head shot up as he saw Naruto falling from the sky as he formed as cross hand seal.

"Multi Shadowclone Jutsu!" Forty Narutos appeared as they all dived at Neji.

Speaking of Neji, he gritted his teeth and spun again as chakra shot out of his body."Kaiten!"

Several poofs were heard but with the constant chakra use, it began to take its toll on the Hyuga. As the last of the Narutos landed in a mostly successful attempt of forcing the Hyuga to drain his chakra reserves, they noticed Neji swaying back and forth.

"How could fate betray me like this?" Neji mumbled as he fell to his knees.

"If fate was real then you wouldn't be able to do those moves you did since they were main branch techniques." Naruto said as he walked to him.

Neji laughed softly."True. Well Uzumaki. It seems you've won..." Neji landed on his back as the proctor reappeared.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki! Medic!"

As the medics took Neji away on a stretcher, Naruto walked up the stairs to the competitor's box and stood next to Temari.

"The next match is... Temari Sabaku and Rock Lee!"

"Proctor, I forfeit!"

"...then the next match is-"The proctor was cut off as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Are we late?"Kakashi asked in his aloof tone of voice

"No. The next match is Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku!"

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand as Kakashi shunshinned next to Naruto.

"BEGIN!" The proctor then disappeared.

As soon as the battle began, Sasuke rushed at Gaara. Gaara stared at Sasuke as the cork on the gourd popped off. They then played a game of cat and mouse. Sasuke was trying his hardest to get away from the sand that would definitely kill him. Gaara then formed a sphere/orb around him and began to form hand seals.

* * *

Temari gripped the railing with a decent amount of pressure as Naruto raised his eyebrow. What is so important about that orb?

* * *

Sasuke then made a sharp turn and headed straight at Gaara while forming hand seals.

Once activating his new Jutsu, Chidori, Sasuke had easily pierced Gaara's sand orb that was protecting him. But afterwards the orb had cracked, revealing Gaara holding a bloody shoulder, a look of total madness in his eyes. Sand accumulated around the arm as it formed a demonic arm which gripped Sasuke. That strange, different arm that had been attached to Sasuke as he jumped back from the hole was also worrying Naruto. He knew what that arm was, just by looking at it. He just felt it. The combination of the Chakra and the appearance left nothing to his imagination. That arm was from Gaara's inner demon, Shukaku.

"What is that?" his teacher, a tall man with silver hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye, said.

Before he even realized it, Naruto answered the question.

"Shukaku."

* * *

**Chapter 20 is a wrap. **

**So that was relatively painless.  
**


	21. Invasion, Ichibi, and Accel!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Once activating his new Jutsu, Chidori, Sasuke had easily pierced Gaara's sand orb that was protecting him. But afterwards the orb had cracked, revealing Gaara holding a bloody shoulder, a look of total madness in his eyes. Sand accumulated around the arm as it formed a demonic arm which gripped Sasuke. That strange, different arm that had been attached to Sasuke as he jumped back from the hole was also worrying Naruto. He knew what that arm was, just by looking at it. He just felt it. The combination of the Chakra and the appearance left nothing to his imagination. That arm was from Gaara's inner demon, Shukaku._

_"What is that?" his teacher, a tall man with silver hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye, said._

_Before he even realized it, Naruto answered the question._

_"Shukaku."_

* * *

Still staring at the match, Naruto didn't realise his eyes become droopy as he slowly fell aslee-

*POW*

Naruto shot up in pain as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. He turned around to see Sakura in 'Akiko Mode'.

"Seriously Naruto, you'd think being Kamen Rider Double would help you recognize a genjutsu." Sakura had begun to expect more of the two in one Kamen Rider after they told her once the preliminaries were over.

"You know I sucked with or against them Sakura..."Naruto said as he turned back to the match seeing Sasuke chase after the Ichibi jinchuuriki.

Suddenly Naruto jumped in the air as 6 kunai buried themselves into the railing that Naruto was occupying. A suna-nin attempted to kill the genin from the back but was hit by a flurry of kicks delivered by Kakashi who had his Sharingan revealed."Naruto, you and Sakura must go assist Sasuke. This is considered an A-rank mission. Don't fail." He then summoned a pug called Pakkun who led them in the direction of Sasuke.

No one noticed the disappearence of one of Gai's students or the one of Kurenai's.

* * *

Only having to stop once so Naruto could form some shadow clones to stop their pursuers, they would arrive at Sasuke's location in a minute. Sadly, a sharp wind cut them off as Temari jumped down from a tree branch.

"That's far enough." Temari said opening her fan all the way."You won't be getting any closer."

"I beg to differ." A new voice was heard as Temari was flung into a tree. Lee appeared next to where she was standing a couple seconds earlier."Naruto please move on. I would like to finish the match Temari Sabaku owes me."

Naruto nodded as the two genin and dog continued on their journey.

They soon ran into Kankuro but Shino who also followed them, took him on so they could continue.

* * *

As they arrived at what seemed to be an open plain, they noticed something huge. The Shukaku was at full size and punching around Sasuke. Shukaku then swiped Sasuke across the chest sending him flying into a nearby rock

"Sasuke!"Naruto said as Sakura and he rushed to him. Sakura began her healing jutsu as Naruto turned to the tailed beast.

"Naruto, we need to defeat this guy soon." Sasuke said as he coughed up some blood.

"I know...Are you ready partner?" Naruto asked attaching the driver to his waist.

Sakura gasped as the belt appeared on Sasuke's waist also. She shrugged the surprise off as she finished healing him.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked as he took out the Heat memory.

**Heat!**

Naruto grinned as he pressed his button.

**Trigger!**

"Henshin!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted becoming Kamen Rider Double.

"Now, Count up your sins!"Double shouted at the huge monster who laughed. He took the Trigger Magnum off his chest and spun it around

"You think a puny transformation will help you?"Shukaku asked."I'll enjoy every second of this! Bwahahaha!"

Double rushed up a tree and while climbing, he sprayed the monster with several fireballs.

As they impacted, Double noticed large glass layers appearing but soon disintegrating in a second. He grinned under the mask as he found the weakness of Sand.

Double soon reached the top of the tree and fired the eyes of the beast who groaned in pain. Shukaku swiped down the tree with his left hand and felt the Kamen Rider running on his arm spraying the tendrils heading for him turning them to glass. As Double reached the shoulder of the tailed beast, he noticed Gaara sticking out of the forehead of Shukaku. Gaara was slumped forward as if asleep.

Double then dashed at the jinchuuriki.

"NO! You aren't allowed to wake him! If you do, I'll lose my freedom!" Shukaku said as he sent vines of sand flying at Double. He couldn't slam his hand down because it could hurt his host.

However his effort was futile as Double turned all his attempts into glass with that blasted magnum (pun not intended lol).

"Wake up!" Double said as he cocked his fist back and punched Gaara in the head jolting him awake as Shukaku shouted in pain.

"BUT I JUST GOT OUT! DAMN YOU KAMEN RIDER! YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!"Shukaku said as the sand fell apart causing the two to fall onto a large patch of tall grass.

Double took out the memories as he became Naruto once again. Naruto walked towards Gaara as Gaara realized he was vulnerable.

"NO! STAY BACK!"Gaara shouted as he began scooting back by his legs.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'm not going to hurt you..."Naruto said calmly as he took another step forward.

His words seem to trigger something in Gaara's mind as he glared at the Uzumaki."You think you can end my existance! Prepare to die!" Gaara exclaimed as his gourd spit something out which attached to his waist.

Naruto took a step back in shock as he recognised the belt."No-o way... The lost driver?"

A small mechanical raccoon dog with a single tail shot out of the gourd also and landed in Gaara's palm. He slammed the head of the memory down making it collapse and it took the appearance of a raccoon's head but without the dark rings around the eyes. It also had a red button in the jaw. He flipped a golden brown Gaia memory out from behind the single tail. The emblem was a capitol I made from the limbs of the raccoon dog. He pressed the button, actvating the memory.

**Ichibi!**

"Oh shit!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as Gaara inserted Ichibi into the slot and pulled the memory down becoming a completely new being.

Kamen Rider Ichibi.

He resembled Kamen Rider Gaoh from Den-O as he had the same chest but the shoulders had two weird stcks poking out.

Sasuke jumped down to Naqruto as Ichibi let own a loud growl that sent a shockwave out.

"Naruto tag me in." Sasuke said as Naruto highfived Sasuke and jumped into the tree with Sakura. Sasuke then stuck out his hand. "Fang, come!"

A shriek was heard as Fang jumped into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then made Fang assume Memory mode as the joker memory appeared."Henshin!"

**Fang!  
**

**Joker!**

As the two feral beast circled around each other, the tension grew.

Then, they clashed.

They separated as they ended their short taijutsu fight.

They decided to step it up a notch.

Double pressed the horn once as Gaara flipped the ear of the raccoon dog's head down to cover the eyes making it look more like a raccoon.

_**Arm Fang!**_

_**Ichibi Scimitars!**_

As Double has a blade grow out of his arm, Ichibi's shoulder decorations shot out and became scimitars. (Think of Kamen Rider Gatack's blades)

The two riders clashed again but once Double went for a slash, Ichibi caught it by fusing the two scimitars into a type of clamp resmbling teeth. Ichibi applied force and sliced the fang in half causing the blade to turn to ash.

Ichibi then slashed the kamen rider several times before sending him flying with a kick."Is this the extent of your existance? Pathetic."

Suddenly a rev was heard as Ichibi had sparks flying out of him from several wounds.

A smokescreen appeared as a silhouette was seen. As the smoke cleared, the two in one kamen rider was shocked at the idenntity of the hero."Accel?"

"Hello Double. Still half-boiled even in a new life." Accel swung the Engine blade onto his shoulder as he turned to Ichibi.

"Another one of you costume freaks?"Ichibi mumbled in anger.

"Look in a mirror copycat."Accel said as he took a ready stance.

Ichibi growled and dashed at Accel with impressive speed.

Accel stood still looking like he was waiting for something.

As Ichibi closed the distance between the two, he attempted a slash to the chest but his hand went right through."Bunshin?" He whispered.

"Nope. Afterimage."Accel said with his sword resting on Ichibi's shoulder. "You should really speed up. You were moving so slow." Accel taunted as he brought the blade down across Ichibi's back causing sparks to fly.

Ichib jumped back and popped open the memory's mouth and pressed the button.

**Ichibi! Maximum Drive!**

Accel calmly inserted the Engine memory into the blade and closed it.

**Jet! Maximum Drive!**

The Engine blade glowed with a light-red shine as the scimitars of Ichibi glowed darkish-yellow.

"Ichibi no Mai!(Dance Of the One-Tailed)"Ichibi shouted as he began to spin in a tornado fashion, picking up alot of sand.

Accel got into a type of batter's stance and slashed at the air sending a powerful heatwave flying at Ichibi as a explosion was made.

As the smoke cleared once again, Double saw Ichibi frozen in glass still in a spinning pose.

"Well, my job is done here." Accel said turning to bike form and driving out of the clearing.

As the glass soon shattered, so did Ichibi's armor as it revealed a bruised Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke walked to him and spoke to him calming him down.

They then walked back to the village, picking up Temari and Kankuro. Team 7 knew their village needed them now. Especially after this invasion...

* * *

**Yes. Yes I did. I just added another rider...**

**So with this chapter, I was struggling with whether or not to add Accel. I'm proud of myself that I did, but I can't take all the credit. I asked one of my reviewers who impressed me for some advice. His name is...Dragon and Sword Master!  
**


	22. Waterfall, Hero's Water, and Shichibi!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**Special time!**

**I was contemplating on whether or not to make this a different chapter or to just make this a sidestory... Also I changed alot of the things that happened in the episode.**

**Thanks again to Dragon or Sword Master for helping me decide on including a certain person into this.  
**

**So...you ready to count your sins? **

**IKUZE!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"Ichibi no Mai!(Dance Of the One-Tailed)"Ichibi shouted as he began to spin in a tornado fashion, picking up alot of sand._

_Accel got into a type of batter's stance and slashed at the air sending a powerful heatwave flying at Ichibi as a explosion was made._

_As the smoke cleared once again, Double saw Ichibi frozen in glass still in a spinning pose._

_"Well, my job is done here." Accel said turning to bike form and driving out of the clearing._

_As the glass soon shattered, so did Ichibi's armor as it revealed a bruised Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke walked to him and spoke to him calming him down._

_They then walked back to the village, picking up Temari and Kankuro. Team 7 knew their village needed them now. Especially after this invasion..._

* * *

As the village was repairing, they had to complete missions in order to get money.

That's why Team 7, along with Kakashi Hatake, were assigned a C-rank mission escorting a Kage named Shibuki, to his home Takigakure. The man looked nothing like a ninja. He was jumpy, loud, and a scaredy-cat. If your asking why this guy was a Kage, there's a simple explanation for that.

You see, Shibuki's parents were the leaders of his village Takigakure. Recently his father passed away, leaving Shibuki as Takigakure's leader. After arriving at the entrance of Takigakure.

* * *

As they arrived near a waterfall, Shibuki was approached by children of the village asking him if he would help them pick up trash. He then offered Team 7 a separate new mission helping pick up trash outside the village. Kakashi accepted the mission and stated that the payment should be delivered later and Shibuki agreed.

Soon after accepting the clean up mission a messenger hawk cawed. Kakashi looked up and noticed it was from Konohagakure. It landed on Kakashi's arm as Kakashi pulled the note tied to the bird of prey's leg. It stated that there was an emergency jonin meeting and to head back to Konohagakure immediately.

"Sorry guys, there seems to be something going on back home. They've called an emergency jounin meeting. When you're done with this please return."Rather than wait for his team to comment, Kakashi decided to leave.

"Got it."Sasuke said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A man stood on a treebranch and stared at one of the few entrances to his home-village. Suien had long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face. He turned to his team. He recruited ninja from Amegakure to help his quest.

He explained to them how to get into the village but beware of the local demon brat.

They infiltrated Takigakure rather easily and captured the civilians without anyone else noticing. They knocked all the ninja unconscious by request of Suien who seemed to have some love for his village still in his heart. He then walked over to the civilians and picked up a child."Where is the brat, Shibuki?"

The child had tears welling up in his eyes as he began to stutter."He-e is in front of the main e-entrance."

Suien smirked and tossed the kid back to the rest of the civilians. He motioned his hand as 4 missing-nin appeared. "Take care of the wanna-be. I'll begin the search of the Hero's Water. If he's too much for you, Use that power you say your Leader gave you."

They nodded and dispersed.

* * *

As Sasuke picked up yet another empty soda can, his eye's widened at the incoming chakra signatures."Shit. Naruto! Sakura! Incoming from behind the waterfall!"

The two genin nodded as Naqruto made a shadowclone who carried the two children away.

Shibuki hid behind a rock with his teeth clicking rapidly.

As the seconds went by, the tension increased. Suddenly water erupted as the missing-nin shot out of the waterfall. "Lets end this wimp!" The light-haired one yelled as they chucked several kunai at Shibuki.

Naruto stepped in front of Shibuki and planted a tag on the ground while channeling chakra to it."Barrier Seal!" A round blue shield appeared in front of him. It deflected the weapons and sent them into the water.

"Tch. So he got backup? No matter." He landed in the water, but he noticed that he was the only one who was in the lake as three simultaneous thuds were heard.

Sasuke was standing over the three mediocre ninjas with a kunai spinning on his finger."That was easy." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh reallly? Lets see how easy you think it will be now!" Murasame who was the missing-nin then pulled out a gaia memory causing Team 7's eyes to widen in shock. Thinking it was fear, Murasame smirked."So you guys are familiar with Gaia memories? That'll make this victory even sweeter." The memory itself was a light purple. It had a bold A on the front as Murasame pressed the button.

**Anomalocaris!**

He pulled off his right arm warmer and inserted it into the port. He became a large humanoid crustacean-like creature that had limbs resembling to the tail of a lobster or shrimp. he had two fangs and small appendages popping off the sides.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as they both nodded.

Naruto pulled out the DoubleDriver and stuck it to his waist.

Murasame blinked in confusion."What does that do?"

The two in one kamen riders pulled out gaia memories which shocked the dopant.

**Luna!**

**Trigger!**

"Henshin!"The two shouted as Sasuke put the Luna memory into the right slot and it disappeared while Sasuke fell to the floor. It reappeared in Naruto's.

Naruto pushed the Luna memory down and put the Trigger memory into the left slot causing a pulsating sound to be heard. He then pushed the slots away from each other making the DoubleDriver form a W and music to play. The wind gathered around Naruto as particles attached to his body and form a suit that was half yellow, half blue. The helmet also had the same color scheme but the eyes were red. The suit had the Trigger magnum attached to it. The wind increased and blew around everywhere.

"Now, its time to count your sins."Double said while pointing at the stupefied dopant.

Murasame and Kamen Rider Double charged.

As the two played tag with sharp fangs and yellow bullets, Double realized the dopant probably couldn't keep disappearing if he wasn't in the water. He took out the Luna memory and pulled a green memory out while inserting it into the driver.

**Cyclone!**

As the yellow half turned to green, Double pointed the gun at Murasame and began pressing the trigger. The wind-enhanced bursts sent the dopant in the air.

Double quickly took out the Cyclone memory and inserted it into the magnum slot.

Cyclone! Maximum Drive!

"Trigger AeroBuster!" Double shouted as he pulled the trigger multiple times which fired multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy.

A cloud of dust appeared as Murasame stood weakly. The Anomalocaris memory in pieces floating in the water."I must warn the others..."The missing-nin muttered as he dashed through the waterfall.

Double sighed as he fell out of the henshin. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Shibuki regained his voice.

"How do you have so many memories?"Shibuki asked."We only have one." Shibuki's eyes widened as he then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Naruto's eyes raised as Sasuke asked."You have a gaia memory? How?"

"I'm sorry. Its a village secret. As is our entrance. So please let our ninjas handle it."Shibuki said in a rather weak commanding tone.

"Okay." Team 7 then jumped into the trees and seemed to go back home.

Shibuki let out a sigh of relief."I can't believe that worked." He then went to a secluded path that was on a cliff. Little did he know, he was being followed.

"I can't believe he didn't sense us."Sakura said as they were watching him from a nearby branch.

"I know right?"Naruto asked as he softly chuckled.

* * *

Shibuki unknowingly showed them the entrance as they popped out of one of the tallest trees they've ever seen. After revealing themselves, Shibuki allowed them to help him. As they bent over a branch to look down it, they noticed Murasame standing next to someone Shibuki immediately recognized."Suien-sensei..."

Naruto turned to him."Are you saying your own sensei is invading your village?"

"Sadly, he's not my sensei anymore. We have this thing called the Hero's Water. It comes from sap out of this tree. 3 years ago, Suien-sensei attacked my father in order to learn the location of said drink, since only the Kage is allowed to know. The drink can make anyone have the strength of a kage but it takes away life force."

"I see..."Sasuke said as he stared down at Murasame taking what seemed to be a copy of the Anomalocaris memory from a kunoichi."Tch. It seems we're gonna be fighting even more of those snail freaks."

Suddenly an explosion occured at one of the walls surrounding the village. A voice was heard as a green light shone out of the smoke.

**Shichibi!**

"Henshin!" A feminine voice cried out as the wind picked up.

"Another one?" Murasame shouted in frustration as he saw the driver.

The rider resembled Kamen Rider Kabuto cast off but had bulkier armor and was a light green color. It had dark red eyes and had forest green wings that stuck out. In its left hand was a scythe with a black handle and an emerald blade.(look up Maka's scythe but without the creepy eye at the top of the handle) The driver was another lost driver. It had what looked like the Kabuto zector but it was a lighter shade of green compared to the suit. It had 7 wings popping out.

Naruto and Sasuke stared down in shock. So there's four riders?

The two turned to each other and nodded. The two riders stood up and Naruto stuck the driver to his waist once again. Naruto slammed the joker memory into the driver.

"Fang, come!"Sasuke commanded as a shriek was heard. Fang jumped into Sasuke's hand as Sasuke then made Fang assume Memory mode as the joker memory appeared in his driver."Henshin!"

**Fang!  
**

**Joker!**

Sasuke became Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. He let out a roar and jumped down to join Shichibi.

"Who're you?"The feminine voice said as Schichibi never took her eyes off the missing-nins.

"You could say, I'm your backup."Double said as he noticed 8 missing-nins took out memories.

**Anomalocaris!**

"Tch. They're just manufactured copies."Double said as he pressed down of Fang's horn once. Shichibi followed his lead and pressed down one of the wings

**Arm Fang!**

**Razor Wind!**

As the fang appeared on Double's arm, a light blue glow appeared surrounding the blade on the scythe as Shichibi swung it around.

3 of the dopants jumped at them as the others stayed back and waited.

Double slashed the dopant headed for him several times before knicking him in the air and kicking him into a nearby house easily breaking the manufactured memory. He turned to Shichibi to see if she needed his help. He sweatdropped as she slashed the last dopant causing it to fall to the ground and shatter the memory.

Suien growled."Retreat! We'll take care of them later!" The rest of the missing-nins jumped away.

Double sighed and took out the memories. Shichibi did the same as the beetle flew away.

What was left was a girl. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm like Shikamaru's. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back.

Naruto and Co. jumped down as Shibuki walked to the girl."You okay Fu?"

"Of course. What do you take me for? A weakling?"Fu asked in a rather rude tone of voice.

"No. Anyways, guys, this is Taki's Kamen Rider. Fu Kamaitachi. Fu, this is Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke are the Kamen Riders who helped you."Shibuki introduced them to her.

Fu seemed to stare into space for a second before shaking her head. She turned to Naruto."What number?"

"Nine. For you I'm guessing seven right?"Naruto asked as the three non-jinchuurikis realized what they were talking about.

"Right in one."Fu said smiling."Glad to see you're okay. Seems like you turned out alright."

Naruto smiled grimly."Hopefully you weren't treated as bad as I'm imagining."

Fu's smile also turned grim as she knew what he was talking about."They were too terrified of me to even think about that."

"Good. Anyways where'd you get that driver?"Naruto asked.

"Oh this little thing? Thats easy I got i-"Fu was interrupted as Shibuki shushed her.

"Don't be giving out secrets that recklessly."Shibuki reprimanded.

"...Fine...Anyways follow me, I'll show you where they're hiding the civilians."Fu walked to a nearby forest.

* * *

The first thing they heard was a child crying dad over and over again.

The first thing they saw was a man laying on the ground with a kunai in his back and a child shaking him.

The first thing they felt was sadness. The second was anger. Fu then sped up dashing through the branches.

The trees broke away as they came up to a clearing. There was almost every single civilian tied up in groups of four. Guarding them were two dopants of different size and shapes.

"This is boring!" An anomalocaris dopants left.

"Shut up. If we do a good job, maybe Boss will let us have a little fun. I love killing..."The only Beast dopant they've seen said as he stared at a 4-year old child.

Naruto's eyes sharpened as they focused on the beast dopant."I call him."

The beast dopant turned around and saw Naruto with the DoubleDriver on."You think you can take me? Don't make me laugh!"

"i don't think I can take you down. I know so..."Naruto then covered the distance between the two in a matter of seconds, kciking the dopant in the face before pushing the Heat memory down on the driver while taking out another one.

"Henshin!"

**Heat!**

**Metal!**

Double spun the MetalShaft as the two dopants backed up a step.

"Oh shit, he's got memories!" Anomalacaris yelled before getting kicked into a tree.

"Henshin!"Fu shouted as she slammed the driver down.

**Shichibi!**

The beetle rider then strutted to the groaning dopant and began tossing him around...Literally. She was tossing him all over the place.

* * *

Double began to beat up Beast rather easily. The person who gave the missing-nin the memories obviously didn't train them.

Double took out the Metal memory and inserted it into the staff.

**Metal!**

**Maximum Drive!**

"Metal Branding!"

The ends of the MetalShaft lit up with a bright flame as Double slashed the Beast dopant, causing him to fall to the ground as The Beast memory flew into the air and broke.

* * *

As Shichibi pressed down the second wing, Anomalocaris transformed into the Giant Anomalocaris.

**TornadoSlash!**

Suddenly another blade popped out of the end of the scythe's handle. They both shone with an errie purple glow. Shichibi then jumped in the air and spun rapidly causing a minitornado to pick up the giant dopant. Several gashes appeared on the body of the dopant as it flew through the air and hit the unforgiving earth. The Anomalocaris memory broke once again.

* * *

As they freed the civilians, the two riders felt a sudden burst of energy the size of a kage. The two riders looked at each other and nodded. They leaped into the trees and dashed to the epicenter of the energy.

* * *

"Damn it, Suien-sensei! You know of the risks to the Hero's water! Don't drink it!" Shibuki pleaded as the two stood in front of each other.

"Mwuhahahahahahaha!"Suien uncorked the bottle and lifted it up to his mouth.

*SMASH*

The bottle fell to the ground and broke as a green slipper fell into the lake.

"CHA! Bulls-eye!"Sakura cheered in joy.

"NO! The Hero's Water!"Suien shouted in shock and anger. He growled as his eyes glared at the owner of the shoe.

"Uhh...oops?"Sakura said backing up.

he took out a memory and a small box. He plugged the memory into the box as a giant source of energy pulsed from it.

**Unicorn!**

**UPGRADE!**

Suien became what looked like a humanoid unicorn.(Think of the unicorn zodiart except black)

Unicorn put his hand over his face as the face seemed to detach itself from the body as it turned into a sword. The horn becoming the blade.

As the dopant stalked over to Sakura, it raised its blade as it attempted to slash the young genin in half. Sadly that wasn't going to happen. Two small green and white blurs were seen as Fang and Shichibi bit, slash, and physically bullied the upgraded dopant.

The memories flew back to their respective owners as the three riders stood on a tree branch."Henshin." The three riders said.

**Fang!**

**Joker!**

**Shichibi!**

As the suits appeared, Double pressed down on the horn as Shichibi pushed down a wing.

**Arm Fang!**

**Razor Wind!**

The riders used chakra to push themselves downward to dash toward the upgraded dopant who's sword glowed dark as night.

Unicorn sidestepped Shichibi's scythe as he simultaneously blocked Double's fang. He slashed Double on the chest and kicked him into the water. He then began a close-range battle with Shichibi.

Suddenly the water they were standing on began to boil as a red ominous glow appeared underneath it. The water suddenly completely evaporated as Double stood in the crater. In his left hand was a memory. Not any memory but the Kyuubi memory. Double converted Kyuubi inmto the memory form and slammed him down. It made the driver look as if it was a face as the eyes on Fang and Kyuubi glowed blood red.

**Fang!**

**Kyuubi!**

Double looked even more feral as the spikes grew in length and a tail grew. To be specific, nine tail grew. No one noticed Naruto's body now missing as it was inside Double.

"Now, Suien Tatsumaki...Its time to count your sins..."A mixture between Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyuubi's voice said.

Kyuubi pressed two of his tails down and hit Fang's horn once.

**FangKyuubi Combo: Kunai-Gun!**

Something akin to Kamen Rider Kabuto's own Kunai-Gun appeared in a red flash as it felt comfortable in Kyuubi's hand.

He slashed the air a few times and chuckled. He dashed at Unicorn and slashed the dopant in the chest a couple times causing sparks to fly.

Shichibi stared in shock before shaking herself out of it. She pushed down two additional wings as the second blade formed but the handle split in half so Shichibi had two weapons. She jumped into the fray as Kyuubi launched Unicorn in the air with a kick. She performed skilled slashes to the chest before kicking the dopant to the ground. Kyuubi pressed two tails down as Shichibi pushed down another wing.

**FangKyuubi!**

**Maximum Drive!**

**Shichibi!**

**Maximum Drive!**

The blade on the Kunai-Gun extended with sharp red chakra as did the emerald blade on the dual weapons of Shichibi.

"KYUUBI OVERLOAD!/SHICHIBI WAVE!"The two tailed beast riders shouted as the slashed downwards on the Unicorn dopant causing the biggest explosion since this story started.

Needless to say, The Unicorn memory shattered as the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter flew away into the air with a ding.(Team rocket from pokemon style)

The memories then took themselves out and dispersed. All three kamen riders fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

As Team 7 waved goodbye to Fu and Shibuki, Kakashi dropped down from a tree.

"You know, I was sure that a little garbage clean up would be easy and done with quickly."Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura smirked as Sasuke replied,"There was alot of trash to clean up."

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Hate it? Not care for it? I thought it was fun to write.**

**I added another rider as you've probably read.**

**So then on to the next chapter!**

**Review! It would mean alot!  
**


	23. A Little Update

**So guys I'm in a bit of a situation. I've entered 2nd Quarter of school and homework's been getting difficult. I haven't had much time to write so the updates will be sparse for a while. So now, I'll leave you guys with a little review response and sneak peek...  
**

**PEJP Bengtzones V2:** **Like I said in Chater 19, I'm going to include Jiraiya. Just have a little patience and he'll appear.**

**RasenganFin: Dude that suggestion is actually pretty interesting...**

**Elemental Dragon Swordsman: You nailed it.**

**Dragon and Sword Master:** **Kabuto's an incredible series. It was actually the series that got me into Kamen Rider. Now, I'm guessing by civilian wise, you mean when he's not a rider. He's one of the more energetic riders. He has many good attributes from other riders like Eiji and Ryoutarou. Rider wise, Fourze is more of a jack of all trades than a master of one. He can adapt to basically any situations with those switches of his. FinAally...Of course I know that rider. Faiz was the third rider series I watched.**

**Guess what came in the mail for me yesterday! If you guessed Kamen Rider Fourze Astroswitches, you're right!** **So now I have: Kabuto, Gatack, and Zabee zecters, Den-O belt, DiEndDriver, DoubleDriver, and FourzeDriver! **

**Next on my list: Foodroids, Candroids, and OOODriver.**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"So how does it feel to be back in your home village Itachi?"

"This village is dead to me."

"Itachi."

"Sasuke, I see you still are so foolish..."

**CROW!**

**ACCEL!**

"Have you heard of Akatsuki?"

"Keyword: Red Dawn..."**  
**


	24. Identities, Crow, And Akatsuki!

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_"KYUUBI OVERLOAD!/SHICHIBI WAVE!"The two tailed beast riders shouted as the slashed downwards on the Unicorn dopant causing the biggest explosion since this story started._

_Needless to say, The Unicorn memory shattered as the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter flew away into the air with a ding.(Team rocket from pokemon style)_

_The memories then took themselves out and dispersed. All three kamen riders fell to the floor unconscious._

* * *

_As Team 7 waved goodbye to Fu and Shibuki, Kakashi dropped down from a tree._

_"You know, I was sure that a little garbage clean up would be easy and done with quickly."Kakashi said._

_Naruto and Sakura smirked as Sasuke replied,"There was alot of trash to clean up."_

* * *

"What? But Sasuke and I just got back from a mission!"Naruto said as he stared at Iruka. Sasuke who stood next to him seemed irritated at the news the kamen riders received. However Lee bounced on his feet at the news

"I know Naruto and if its worth anything, I'm sorry. This person personally asked for you three. Now when I bring this person in, I expect you all to treat him with utmost respect."Iruka commanded but a chuckle was heard from Iruka's left.

"No need for that." A voice said behind them.

The three genin turned around and saw a man. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_). He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo on his left palm.

"Hello you three, I'm your client for this mission. My name is Jiraiya and I'm one of the legendary Sannin."He said in a proud voice. He paused for dramatic effect to astound the genin but two of them had an unexpected reaction.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they entered a fighting stance.

Jiraiya quickly rose his hands in defense."Calm down. I'm not like Orochimaru."

They lowered their guard as Iruka explained the mission details. They were looking for the last of the Sannin who was a legendary medic. Apparently she was to be Hokage.

They then left to pack up and get ready for a long-term mission.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?"Sasuke asked curiously.

They had stopped in a town not too far away from their desired location, Tanzaku Town.

"Yes, we must hurry if we are to find Tsunade!"Lee shouted.

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded."Yes, I know but first we all have to come clean with something. Lee. Or should I say, Accel."

Lee then stood in shock and turned to the younger genins. Sasuke and Naruto looked twice as shocked.

"L-lee? You're Accel?"Naruto stammered.

Lee sighed and reached into his bag pulling out the red memory."Yes I am Naruto. I have been a Kamen Rider ever since last year. May I ask something Jiraiya?"

"If its about how I know, I'm not at liberty to discuss that. However, Naruto. Sasuke. Its your turn."Jiraiya changed the subject with relative ease.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other and nodded. Once reaching into their pockets, they pulled out Joker and Cyclone.

"I guess its my turn. Now this is a long story so listen up."Jiraiya started speaking.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:(NOTE: THIS WAS AFTER OROCHIMARU WAS DENIED ACCESS TO BEING THE FOURTH HOKAGE)**

_Jiraiya and Orochimaru panted. They had been fighting for several hours as Jiraiya was trying to stop Orochimaru from deserting."Why? Why would you leave Konoha? Why would you leave your apprentice?"_

_"Kukukuku...so foolish. Konoha hasn't done anything for me even after all the things I did for it. Anko was just an experiment. Now, I have found the ultimate way to gain immortality! Behold, the power of the GAIA MEMORIES!"Orochimaru held up a memory that had a weird eggshell color. It had a purple C on it that looked like a cobra's mouth. He pressed the button._

_**CURSE!**_

_He then pulled up his sleeve showing his summoning tattoo that had a new addition. A memory port._

_He pushed the memory in as his body glowed purple._

_Jiraiya stared in horrid fascination in what his former teammate became._

_Curse looked basically like Godzilla. Except it had no spines, was pure white in color, and had poisonous liquid dripping out of its mouth. Once a drop hit the ground, it burned its way through the dirt._

_"Kukukuku. Is that fear I spot in your eyes? You have a right to fear me!"Curse lunged at the shocked sannin sinking his fangs into...wood? Substitution...Curse turned around and saw Jiraiya complete a set of seals._

_"Summoning Jutsu!"Jiraiya shouted as two small puffs of smoke erupted near him._

_"Jiraiya-boy, why have you called us here? I just put the stew on the stove!" A toad of female gender with purple 'hair' yelled._

_"Now now Ma. I'm sure there's a good reason for summoning us here." The second toad spoke. He had a male voice and white hair._

_"I do. Him." Jiraiya said pointing at Curse._

_Fukasaka took one look at Curse and cringed with a revolted look on his face."What is this abomination? This feels like Nature Chakra but its tainted..."_

_"That would be Orochimaru. Now will you help me?"Jiraiya asked._

_"Of course Jiraiya-boy. We'll be glad to be rid of this horrible monster."_

_Then the fight started._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"...and after that fight, I went back to one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs and found notes on Gaia Memories."

Naruto and Sasuke mulled over the information."Okay then, so is that why you picked us for this mission? Just to tell us information?"Sasuke asked.

"No. I've been observing you three for a while and noticed you two tend to rely on the memories a little too much. So, I'll be teaching you what I can for the duration of this mission. Since Lee is one of the best taijutsu-practitioners I've seen in a while, I decided to bring him along. He could also help you with your own Kamen Rider abilities."Jiraiya explained."Tomorrow, we'll train. Today, we relax. Go out and enjoy the festival going on."

The genin nodded and walked out.

* * *

After going to a restaurant, the genins separated because Lee wanted to check out the dojo nearby that was hosting a competition. Naruto and Sasuke walked around a corner and noticed the street to be empty.

"Hmm. That's weird."Naruto said.

"So our guess was right." A voice behind them said. Sasuke seemed to stiffen at the voice.

They turned around to see coal black eyes and a stoic face.

* * *

**5 Hours Earlier In Konoha**

_At a dango-stand two people sat at the bar. They wore a black cloak with red clouds and had straw hats on their head._

_"So how does it feel to be back in your home village Itachi?"A blue-skinned man said to his shorter partner._

_The black haired man glared at his sword-weilding colleague, "This village is dead to me."_

_Outside the stand, Kakashi was walking by and ran into a couple of friends._

_"Oh hey Asuma. Kurenai. What are you two doing together? On a date perhaps."_

_Asuma snorted, "As if, I asked Kurenai if she could teach Ino genjutsu. We were just walking to the training grounds."_

_"Interesting. Hey would you mind helping out Sakura too? Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission so she's by herself. I would teach her but she doesn't have the chakra reserves for the genjutsu I have."Kakashi stated._

_"Hmph. The jinchuriki isn't even here." The blue skinned man said irritated._

_"Lets go then. I have an idea where they are."The coal-eyed man said as they vanished in a blink of an eyes._

* * *

"Itachi..."Sasuke declared staring at his brother.

"Sasuke, I see you still are so foolish..."Itachi mocked.

Kisame grinned."I thought you killed all of your kin."

"Little Sasuke was too pathetic to kill."Itachi stated.

_'Naruto I know Jiraiya said to not use our memories as much but these guys are stronger than jounin. We have to henshin.'_ Sasuke thought-spoke to Naruto.

_'I know.'_ Naruto responded.

The two in one Kamen Riders then sprang into action

Naruto pulled out the DoubleDriver and stuck it onto his waist as a copy of it appeared on Sasuke.

A red and blue memory were pulled out of pockets.

"Oh so you have Gaia Memories also?"Itachi said. He had the patented Uchiha smirk on his face which irritated Naruto immensely.

"We're gonna wipe that smirk off your lips!" Naruto yelled.

**Heat!**

**Trigger!**

"Henshin!"The two shouted as Sasuke put the Heat memory into the right slot and it disappeared while Sasuke fell to the floor. It reappeared in Naruto's.

Naruto pushed the Heat memory down and put the Trigger memory into the left slot causing a pulsating sound to be heard. He then pushed the slots away from each other making the DoubleDriver form a W and music to play. The wind gathered around Naruto as particles attached to his body and form a suit that was half red, half blue. The helmet also had the same color scheme but the eyes were red. The suit had the Trigger magnum attached to it. The wind increased and blew around everywhere.

"Now, its time to count your sins."Double said while pointing at the still stoic Uchiha.

Double spun the magnum on his finger before pointing it at the two S-rank ninjas. There was a moment where everyone was silent. The wind stopped, birds stopped chirping, and everything was still.

(Play Free Your Heat here)

Then there was fire.

Double rapidly pulled the trigger while jumping to the left avoiding the shuriken flying at high speeds.

The red-hot blasts were blocked by the wrapped Samehada who seemed to not enjoy it."Hmm? Something that actually hurt my sword? Interesting..."Kisame said looking at his slightly squirming sword.

Itachi had yet to move and just kept his gaze on Double.

Double pulled up his gun and fired a few more rounds at Kisame before dashing at him.

As Kisame raised his sword to block the fireballs, he blocked his sightline to the Kamen Rider. Once he removed the sword after feeling several impacts, he noticed the vacant spot in front of him."Where'd he go? Did he chicken out?"

"He's above you."Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Hmm?" Kisame looked up and saw the biggest fireball he's ever seen. He seemed to panic and rushed through a set of seals."Water Style: Water Encampment Jutsu!"

A wall of water erected itself from a nearby stand who seemed to have a game in it. Once the fireball connected, a mass amount of steam appeared. Kisame attempted to look through the steam and saw a figure in the distance.

(End Free Your Heat)

**Cyclone!**

**Metal!**

An unnatural amount of wind blew the steam away showing a green and silver Double who spun his staff expertly.

Kisame grinned,_'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'_

The two weapon-wielders clashed as a sudden burst of energy was expelled from the collision.

_'Naruto, we need to stall as long as possible.'_

_'I know.'_

He let Samehada slip past the staff as he jumped back.

Kisame ran at him again and was immediately on the assualt. Double was attempting to block his strikes but one got through. It hit him right in his left leg sweeping him off his feet.

As Double attempted to get back up, Kisame placed Samehada on his shoulder immobilizing him.

"Now get out of that suit brat."Kisame ordered while applying pressure.

Double growled before closing the DoubleDriver causing the suit to become particles. Naruto was sitting on the ground as Sasuke began to wake. As Sasuke rubbed his eyes, he remembered the situation they were in before shooting up and pulled out a kunai.

The first thing he saw was a spinning Mangenkyo Sharingan.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who fell to his knees screaming before collapsing."Sasuke!"

* * *

**_Inside Sasuke's Mindscape_**

_"Have you heard of Akatsuki?" Itachi asked Sasuke who was shocked at the social tone his brother's voice took. He could only shake his head no._

_"Well now you will. Keyword: Red Dawn..."_

_The books disappeared showing a book that seemed to be about 300 pages long._

_"You will need this knowledge in order to help Naruto. Also..."Itachi faced his brother."I'm proud how you turned out Sasuke. Sadly now I have to knock you out."_

_Sasuke stared at the red book before all became black._

* * *

"Nothing will happen to him if you come with us, Naruto."Itachi said before standing up with what seemed to be a small smile.

"..."Naruto remained silent.

"Sigh...So this is gonna have to go down huh?"Kisame asked before raising his sword.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"A voice shouted before a green blur kicked Kisame in the chest causing him to fly into a building.

"Lee! Man am I glad to see you here."Naruto exclaimed seeing Lee with the AccelDriver already on.

"Rest for now Naruto, its my turn."Lee said pulling out the Accel Memory.

"Kisame stand down, I'd like to try out my new memory anyways."Itachi said as Kisame walked out of the collapsed building.

"Fine. Just know I'm going to cut him to pieces after you kill him."Kisame said backing up.

The two fighters faced each other as Itachi pulled out a purple memory with a black C on it. What was special about it was it looked like a memory that would work in a driver.

Itachi pulled out a device. It was a Lost Driver.

Naruto's eyes widened at the driver."How?"

"Oh this little thing?"Itachi asked,"I took it from the 4-tailed Jinchuriki after we killed him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as his eyes turned red. A shriek was heard from a roof. It was Kyuubi who seemed to be pissed hearing his brethren has been captured."Lee, we're gonna do this together." Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's hand as Naruto changed it into its Memory form. As the Luna memory appeared, he slammed down the Kyuubi memory. Lee did the same.

"Henshin."Lee said while revving his driver.

"Henshin."Itachi said after pushing aside the slot.

"HENSHIN!"Naruto shouted as a wave of pure anger pulsed in the area.

**Accel!**

**Crow!**

**Luna! Kyuubi!**

As the Accel suit appeared so did a new suit. It had a type of knight visor with a crow head on top of the helmet. The suit itself was purple in color and had black accents.(Imagine Femme from Ryuki except purple and black)

Double was a little different too. As Naruto let out a demonic roar. Double's armor surrounded him. The slightly changed form was yellow and red. While the armor still had ridges on the sides of the helmet, the forearms, and the lower legs, the claw marks that seemed to extend the eyepieces were smaller. It also had tails coming out of the small of Double's back. It seemed Luna's ability to stretch formed tails.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry for the wait guys. I had a lot of work to do. 3 major projects down, one left to go! Have a nice Thanksgiving!


	25. Where One Ends, Another Starts

" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**Belt Voice**

**This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.**

**Guys, I'm SO sorry I didn't update in such a long time! Its just that I had finals going on. So studying took up my free time. Christmas break was crazy too since I went to visit some of my family in another country.**

**Anyways, here the LAST chapter of this story. I was planning on including some things but decided against it since I couldn't think of any way to make it fit. Plus there's alot more things I could do in Shippuden right now. Sorry for popping this on you guys so abruptly. See you guys in the sequel! you know what? You guys can even name it! Leave a review saying a suggestion for a name!  
**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_**Accel!**_

_**Crow!**_

_**Luna! Kyuubi!**_

_As the Accel suit appeared so did a new suit. It had a type of knight visor with a crow head on top of the helmet. The suit itself was purple in color and had black accents.(Imagine Femme from Ryuki except purple and black)_

_Double was a little different too. As Naruto let out a demonic roar. Double's armor surrounded him. The slightly changed form was yellow and red. While the armor still had ridges on the sides of the helmet, the forearms, and the lower legs, the claw marks that seemed to extend the eyepieces were smaller. It also had tails coming out of the small of Double's back. It seemed Luna's ability to stretch formed tails._

* * *

"N-naruto..."Accel stuttered looking at the feral rider.

Crow cracked his neck before forming a pose.

Double growled as he fell on all fours like a fox, his tails swinging furiously behind him.

Accel shook himself out of shock before pulling out the Engine Blade.

...And chaos began.

Double seemed to vanish in an instant. He quickly reappeared next to Crow and used his claws to slash his chest. Sparks flew as Crow fell to the ground. Double glared at the fallen dopant before piercing one of his tails through Crow winning the short battle. A little too short.

Crow began to laugh. "Be glad you have been able to see Crow's ability." The dopant's body then shattered into hundreds of crows that began circling around Double.

Double kept looking left and right in confusion as he felt something slashing him all over. He fell to his knees in exhaustion when he felt a burst of foreign chakra enter his body. He looked behind him and saw Accel.

"He had you under some type of an illusion. I don't think it was a genjutsu though."Accel explained.

Double shook his head in confusion before snapping out of it. "Thanks Lee. I guess I sort of lost control. Lets do this together."

Accel nodded and brought up his sword.

Crow stood looking at a bird flying in the air."So boring..."

Double fell on to all fours once again but a yellow aura engulfed the Kamen Rider. "Lets get wild!"

Double rushed at Crow with impressive speed with Accel steps behind him. The three entered a skirmish which was tilting in the genin's side until Crow caught the Engine blade in between his index and middle finger on his left hand. He also restrained Double's claw with his right hand."Is this the extent of your abilities? Pathetic." He launched the two back, sending them flying. Accel crashed into the wall surrounding the city and Double hit the ground.

Double was quick to react as he shot back up. He flipped two of the tails which increased the volume of the aura. The aura seemed to increae in denseness and moved to his arms. They formed blades which extended from near his wrist, to his forearms.

Crow looked at the blades and reached to his back pulling out a sword. It resembled an extremely long feather and was purple in color.

The two then dashed at each other at an extreme velocity. They traded blows before Double sliced Crow's side pouring the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra into the strike.

Crow jumped back and tried to move again before learning something. _'Paralysis?'_

Double stood straight as he flipped two more tails.

_**Kyuubi! Maximum Drive!**_

The blades on his arm extended to about 5 feet long. The blades shined orange as Double lifted them up into an X position."Tsuki Giri!"(Moon Slash)

He striked the air as an orange X flew at the frozen Crow.

A plume of smoke appeared as Double fell out of Rider Form. Naruto panted before looking up to the smoke. He went pale when the smoke blew away. Itachi was standing there. Crow at his feet, in pieces.

"Hm...Next time, I won't underestimate you Uzumaki."Itachi said before turning around and beginning to walk away."Come Kisame, the Sannin is coming."

Jiraiya appeared as the two Akatsuki shunshinned out of the area.

"You're late."Naruto said before passing out.

* * *

**6 Days Later**

As the group neared the village, Naruto felt relieved to be back. After being taught the Rasengan, meeting the new Hokage, and fighting Kabuto who betrayed the Leaf; Naruto was exhausted.

Jiraiya said the three Kamen Riders could leave since they didn't have to do anything.

Naruto entered his bed and quickly fell asleep as the past few days caught up with him.

* * *

**A Month Later**

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya had asked him and Sasuke to meet with him.

"I want you two to travel with me. For 3 years."Jiraiya said with one of the most serious faces anyone has ever seen.

"Why us?" Sasuke asked after getting over the shock.

"Why not? The Akatsuki are after the Jinchuriki so Naruto would be more ready if we trained without interruptions. Plus, if we travel, the Akatsuki won't attack the village since you aren't here."jiraiya stated.

"Good point. Can we pack?"Naruto asked.

"Of course. Meet me at the front gate in 3 hours."Jiraiya answered.

* * *

**Front Gates**

Naruto looked back at the village grasping the strap of his backpack."So three years?"

"Yep."Sasuke said.

"We need to get stronger Sasuke."Naruto announced.

"I know."Sasuke replied

"Lets go." Naruto said as he turned around and began walking to Jiraiya.

"..."Sasuke stared at the Uchiha District before shaking his head. He turned to his fellow travelers."Wait up Naruto!"

* * *

**Chapter 25 Done. First story done.**

**I know it was a crappy ending but trust me, Shippuden will be much better!  
**

**This has been quite the journey. See you guys in the next one! Don't forget to leave a response in the review section with a name for the sequel!**


	26. Sequel Up!

**Yo guys! I posted the first chapter of the sequel! Hope you guys like it! For those who don't read author's notes, this means that Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf is done!  
**


End file.
